Daylight in Your Eyes
by Rev Kurame
Summary: FINALLY! Chap #8: 'Heartache' Song fic...major B/V, very different... who will Bulma turn to for her dreams? Trying for no OOCness, PLEASE R/R... Some adult issues and *ahem* situations so...just a warning ^_~ reposting and actually FINISHING!!!
1. Frustration (and I'm not talking about t...

First song fic using No Angel's "Daylight in Your Eyes" I was listening to this song and I thought this is maybe how Bulma felt if she was frustrated with her feelings for Vejita but she kept having these thoughts that kept her going. That maybe SHE could be the one to reach him...  
  
This takes place in the pre-Android Saga three years when she getting to know the Prince... or atleast she's trying... hee hee!  
  
"Shit!" Bulma looked over the schematics of her latest design made to boost the "ratings" of Capsule Corporations. This new deal would push them over the edge of competition. So monopoly was illegal. No one told the other company's suck did they? Capsule Corp. was just a league all its own. Eraser shavings over the schematics and Bulma looked about to tear her hair out. 'I really could use someone's help on this one. Too bad President Lincoln and Washington were born and we have this stupid holiday. Now there's no one here!' Bulma sighed, frustrated.  
  
How was she supposed to be able to finish this by tomorrow if her father had given everyone...but her...a holiday? Even her father had gone to Acapulco for the day on the company's spiffy little skipper. She sighed again and collapsed on the drawing table. She looked about ready to poke herself in the eye with the red drawing crayon just so she would have an excuse to leave.  
  
"WOMAN!!!!"  
  
'Perfect!' she screamed in her mind. 'What better excuse to get out of her than to feed his rampaging stomach?' She berated herself later for actually being joyous that he called her but hey, an excuse was an excuse, right? She slammed her pencil down on the drawing board. 'Must look angry...must look angry' she chanted. He couldn't really know that she was happy he was yelling for her. He'd start to think she was going senile.  
  
She pounded her way dowh the hall and slammed open the swinging kitchen door. She assessed the situation:  
  
Vejita looking smug seated on a chair he had turned backwards, he was annoyingly picking at some bits and pieces on the table. He feigned a yawn then turned to "notice" her though she knew that he had known she was already there.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here, woman"  
  
Bulma huffed, crossed her arms and looked away, trying to ignore him.  
  
"What's the matter? Get stuck in the door trying to leave your office?" he taunted.  
  
Her fierce blue eyes snapped on him and for a second, he was almost afraid. Then he just smirked even more. "And what is THAT supposed to mean, hmm? That you think I'm fat?"  
  
"I said nothing of the sort, woman. Don't go putting words in my mouth--"  
  
"Words that were already there to begin with."  
  
"You think I'm that cruel."  
  
"No, I just think you're pathetic."  
  
He gave a deep chuckle, "Oh, woman, you never cease to amuse me."  
  
She looked shocked. 'So he's trying to get a rise out of me.' Her eyebrows came together. "If you think I'm so damn amusing, you can make your own dinner!" She turned to walk away, but before she did, she noticed a dark cloud come over his features.  
  
He suddenly became very serious. "Never mess with a saiyajin's stomach." She smirked in a very Vejita-like way. "I wasn't going to. Therefore, you make your own meals." "You--you---" "I know you can't cook," she said laughingly. "I won't make you eat your own creations. I have FAR too much compassion for that." His face lightened a little but he still looked slightly shaken at the idea of eating something HE had cooked. He walked over to the cupboard and sifted through a few cans and boxes, setting them on the counter before her. As the pile began to grow, she shook her head. "I think I'm cooking for an army." He shook his head quite seriously, "No. Just one HUNGRY saiyajin." He emphacized the "hungry" part and looked at her accusingly. She sighed, defeated, and started tearing open boxes and cooking. He sat back down at the table and stared out the kitchen window at the moonless, starry night. Bulma turned to say something, but noticed how serene he looked starring out at  
the sky and thought it better that she didn't disturb him.  
  
"What is it, woman?" She looked back startled. "You were going to say something than stopped." "Oh, I was going to ask you if were going to need breakfast in the morning but you looked so peaceful just starring..." He scoffed, "I am never at peace." She rolled her eyes, "I said you LOOKED peaceful. I don't presume to know you so don't try getting into my head." He chuckled, "No. I think that feat would leave me quite insane." She just glared and turned back to the food. "So?" she asked. "Hmm?" "Breakfast or not?" "Fine," he waved his hand as if to dismiss the conversation. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, master." He nodded in agreement, "Why can't you have that attitude all the time?" "Because," she steamed, "I am NOT your slave. I was being sarcastic, you overgrown monkey." He suddenly snarled and made to shove himself out of his chair but she slammed a huge pot of soba (cold noodles) in front of him and a pair of chopsticks. "Good night." He quickly seated himself  
back down and started inhaling the noodles, not even bothering to use the chopsticks.  
  
Bulma stormed her way back to the drawing room and slammed the door closed. Then there was silence as she looked around the stark white drawing room as huge as a city hall and she was the only one there. She sat herself at the table she had been working at and started working on the calculations. She thought back to her "battle" with Vejita. 'Damn... Just what I need. A "house guest" with P.M.S just as bad as I do.' She shook her head. Sometimes she wondered what went on in that twisted mind of his but then she thought it would be too scary to go there. Sometimes she DID get a rise out of aggravating him. It gave her an adrenaline rush to know she was that close to death and the only thing saving her ass was her friends who would make his life a living hell if he did anything to her. That was it, right? She silently laughed at the thought of Vejita afraid. Then she started to giggle. Sometimes she riled him up because she thought it gave her a little insight into who he was  
and what fueled his anger. Then, as soon as the conversaton was done, he became a blank again. It confused the hell out of her, the games he played. And he knew damn well that he did them. He just aroused her curiosity, that was all.  
  
Wanna know you better  
  
Wanna push you baby, but never too far  
  
"Fuck!" She was just about ready to draw a giant "X" through the entire thing. She took a few deep breaths, trying to relax her nerves. 'I'm a genius! Why can't I figure this out?!' She was a millimeters length away from pulling her hair out.... when shortly the phone rang. She ran across the long room to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hello, Bulma." "Oh, hey Dad. How is your vacation going?" "Fine, just fine. Your mother is having a wonderful time on the beach right now." "That's good." Bulma twirled the cord around her finger wondering why her father would be calling when he knew that it was close to midnight. "I was just calling..." 'Here is comes...'  
  
"...if you were working on the new schematics." "Yeah, Dad, I am." "You know they're due tomorrow, right?" "Yeah, Dad. I've was briefed, remember? I'm just having a problem with this one equation and--" "I knew you could do it. Oops, your mother is calling me to go play limbo. I'm coming, dear. See you tomorrow, Bulma. Don't forget to finish those drawings." Then the phone was silent. Bulma sighed and set down the phone, "Yeah, Dad... I won't forget." She turned and trudged back to her work table and settled back in for the long hours of work before her. 'I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry..." she chanted to herself as she started penciling new solutions on the margins of the worn and crumpled paper.  
  
What do you guys think????? PLEASE read and review. Reviewing is good, don't need to read. hee hee! Say something, anything. But I'd rather not get a flame b/c I cry rather easily and.... you get the idea. I'm not quite sure where this is going but... there will be one verse of the song per chapter. As stated above, Bulma is trying to reach Vejita...but what does SHE really want? Stay tuned to find out! (*Dum dum dum*) Suspenseful, no? 


	2. Bulma's Wish

Chapter 2 of "Daylight in Your Eyes" and what will happen to Bulma? Will she go insane? Kill Vejita? Nah...then this wouldn't be a V/B fic, would it? Trust me, this will get interesting. Keep watching...  
  
"Woman..." she heard his deep voice from the hall. She slammed down her pencil in frustration. She ran her hands through her shoulder length blue hair. She heaved a sigh, "What is it?" He strode cockily into the drawing room with one eyebrow raised. "Did you think that meager bowl of food would appease me? It wasn't even that good." She rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling on her sketch. His face contorted into a look of perplexment and horror. "Woman, did you not hear me?" "I heard you, Vejita." she whispered. He glared, "Then where is my food?" "I don't have the time to fix the rest right now. I have to finish--" He slammed one hand down on table, almost breaking it. She looked up at him with tired eyes. 'She looked half-dead' He grimaced. 'Why should I care? I'm hungry.' He smirked and leaned into her, "Does it look like I care?" She shook her head "Why should you? We only give a place to sleep, a machine to train in, clothes, food--" "Not right now you're not" he  
pointed out. "That fact is we give you everything, Vejita. You really are acting like a spoiled child." She proceeded to rub the bridge of her nose and went back to analyzing her sketch.  
  
He gritted his teeth. 'How dare she just cast me aside like some chore! I'm training to save this stupid rock, who knows why? That's it. When the androids come, she's the first one to go. I'll sacrifice her to them personally.' Bulma trembled slightly. 'I can't believe I just called him that! Well, I can't take it back now...' She could feel a strange heat radiating from his body. And she swallowed a lump in her throat. 'Damn, I'm going to get it.' She closed her eyes and set her pencil down. She turned to look at him. 'Yup, he's furious.' His eyes were mere slits and his mouth ws turned down sharply at the corner, yet he had a cool calculating air about him. When he was like this, was when he was scariest. She couldn't read anything about him. Not that she usually could, but this scared her. His eyes shifted from her to the paper that she was working on. "What are you doing?" he asked in a cold and steady tone. "These are schematics for a new plan for capsule planes that  
are due tomorrow." He smirked slightly. She let out a little breath. 'Okay baby steps....baby steps. From cold rage to smirking, this is good.' He turned to look at her with his penetrating gaze. "You're telling me that that vast intellect you are always boasting of can't figure this out." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "Sorry I've been working on this all by myself." "What decided to put in some extra hours? Big change from sitting around on your fat ass all day, eh, little girl?"  
  
She hado to bit her tongue to keep from saying something extremely nasty. She just fumed, "In case you hadn't noticed, it's a holiday today so everybody is gone." "What? And you didn't take this opportunity to rest up your lardy body for another day of lazing around?" "That's it, Vejita!! I do more around here than you realize because you're too busy bothering about yourself!" But obviously by this time he had tuned her out because he was staring at the plans. "No, I have to stay here and finish these. They're due tomorrow and if I don't get them done...." She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do..." He just scoffed, "Stupid weakling human, you give up much too easily." "Vejita! I have been working on this day and night for three days on the eve that it is due, I am without any staff and...and..." She blinked hard to hold back the tears. "Weakling." he muttered. "Screw you, Vejita!" This time she could not get the tears to stop. She leaned  
over the table and, burying her face in her arms, she began to cry. He rolled his eyes and peered down unsympathetically from where he held his head up in the air. He shook his head, "Honestly, woman..." He leaned over her, careful not to touch any part of him to any part of her. He glanced quickly over the plans again and picked up the pencil. He scribbled a few notes here and there on the sheet and drew a few small diagrams. Then he threw down the pencil in disgust. He turned from her to stalk out of the room as he usually did.  
  
Bulma heard him move from where he had been behind her. She had kind of liked him standing there. It gave her a sense of security to feel that she wasn't alone with this problem as she had been all day. But when he had left her side, she had felt isolated again and it made her sad. She lifted her head to look at the designs. There were new marks all over in Vejita's signature masculine yet clumsy writing and some diagrams to go along. She analyzed them quickly and soon realized that these were the answers to her problems. She turned to see the Saiyajin Prince half way across the room at this time. She threw back her chair and raced to him. She threw her arms around one of her legs and ended up encirlcling the ankle of his left leg. He looked down in disgust. "What is it, woman?" "Thank you, Vejita!" She continued to cling to him in gratitude. He shook his leg gently, "Fine, woman. Now get off me!" "I'm just-- Thank you so much!" He rolled his eyes in disgust as he saw more  
tears fall down her cheek. "I get it, wench. Now get off my leg. You're getting my training suit wet with your damn blasted tears." She unwrapped one leg and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just--" "Grateful, I know." He shook his legs more violently this time and threw off her other arm. "It's hard not to want to owe your life to the Prince of Saiyajins." He was expecting some bitter retort but she laughed her light-hearted laugh and he growled. Apparently, he could NOT ruin her mood. Damn him for helping her!  
  
Bulma pulled herself up from the floor wiped her eyes again on her wrist. He just grunted, "Woman, go wash your face. You look like shit. And I expect the rest of my dinner in half an hour." With that he exited the drawing room. Bulma just let out another laugh then turned down the opposite way he had gone and went to wash her face.  
  
When Bulma went into the kitchen, she saw him sitting at the same place he had been at before, picking at the table. She went and picked up the remaining boxes and cans he had chosen earlier. She proceeded to cook up a storm in the kitchen and ended up with a ten course meal, all of which the Saiyajin Prince stuffed into his stomach, no problem. After he was finished, she picked up all the plates and deposited them into the sink and started washing them. Vejita leaned back, stuffed, in his chair. Without turning aournd, she started taking, "I really do appreciate your help, Vejita." No response. She sighed and started drying a few of the larger plates with a towel. She turned to look at him. 'There he is starring out the window again.' She scowled at his lack of attention and cleared her throat. He turned his lazy towards her. This had a most startling effect. "Well, as benevolent as I am, I thought helping out the less fortunate when I was within my power..." "Oh, shut up,  
Vejita. You are ruining a perfectly good moment." He chuckled, "I had no idea we were having a 'moment.' " She glared at him, "Oh, very funny. Keep it up and you WILL be eating your own cooking and mending your own clothes and fixing your own Gravitron." He scoffed, "You wouldn't dare, woman. You owe me, especially after that little show you put on the other room. I was almost convinced." She stomped her foot, "That's it! You ARE heartless." "Did I do anything to make you believe otherwise." "Well, according to the laws of science, all sentient beings have hearts but I guess that doesn't apply to alien monkey princes." "I guess not." "Well, at least we agree on that." He turned, a smirk on his lips, to stare again at the sky.  
  
He was the one who broke the silence this time. "You really shouldn't show weakness like that. You could have it used against you." "Shove it, Vejita. Some of us are better liars than others," she stated with an accusing stare. "Just what does that mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Wanna show you heaven  
  
Wanna be like you, just as strong as you are  
  
"Just what you think it means," she said turning to leave. She heard a deep laugh behind her. Vejita was leaning back in his chair, laughing! "It's great to finally see someone attest to my greatness, but I had no idea it would be you." "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Of course, you do," he said still chuckling. She raised eyebrow, "Ooookay, Vejita." He glared, "Don't patronize me, woman." "Who patronizes whom?" He just turned away. "I see... Well good night... for real this time." she smiled."  
  
Vejita just stared. 'Her smile really is quite radiant.' Then he realized what he was thinking. 'Shit! What am I thinking?' Bulma observed Vejita's turning behavior. One moment he was staring dully, the next he looked like he had been electrocuted, and a moment after he had the sourest expression on. 'I've really got to get that man some Midol or something.' She turned to leave again but she noticed Vejita's chair scrap against the tile floor, signoaling that he was getting up. She looked back. 'Man, this guy is like a little kid. I always have to watch what he's doing. Well, I guess it's practive for when I have one of my own.' She laughed at the thought of her having kids and at having them with Yamucha. Now that would be something.  
  
She turned her attention back to the Saiyajin who suddenly looked like he had ants in his pants. He looked like something had really gotten him upset. Suddenly, he turned to Bulma.  
  
"Guess who's here to visit you?" "Yamucha?" she asked hopefully. He nodded grimly. And only he knew that he was displeased to see her so happy to see him. But hey, it wasn't really his business who the woman chose to waste her time on. This thought gave Vejita an even more evil one. He chuckled to himself. 'This is going to be good...'  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the small wall mirror in the kitchen. "Oh no, I look like shit!" Vejita smirked, "So what else is new?" "Okay, that was low, Vejita." "You haven't seen me go low, woman." She quirked one eyebrow. So he WAS in a playful mood. "Really?" she asked slyly. He nodded cockily, "I don't think you could handle it." "Oh please..." Vejita shrugged his shoulders. "Go up to your room." He looked at her with amused contempt, "Are you telling me what to do?" She shrugged as she pushed a few strands of hair behind one ear. "That depends on whether you're going to listen to me or not." "Do I ever?" She nodded knowingly, "In that case, I'm asking you as a favor." He cocked his head to one side, "You didn't ask nicely enough." "Please, Vejita, I don't NEED to ask nicely. Do you really want to be stuck down here with me... and Yamucha?" A look of disgust crossed Vejita's face and Bulma laughed, "I didn't think so. Now, be a good little prince and run along." He  
growled at her informality of his title. "Oh, sorry, you Royal Highness around whom the entire universe revolves." He laughed in his throat, which Bulma found incredibly sexy. She quickly shook that notion. 'Bulma! Earth to Bulma! Yamucha will be here soon and you're thinking about Vejita!' She shook her head and pulled some make-up from a drawer and began applying. Vejita shifted his weight as he felt the human leaving his car to come to the main building. Then suddenly he smirked. 'This would be the perfect time.'  
  
Vejita watched Bulma apply eyeliner and shadow and lipstick. She put a few daps of concealer on her face and began rubbing it in. Vejita stepped up behind her. He smelled Herbal Essences in her hair and a slight scent of some perfume she was fond of wearing. He pushed his nose into her hair. He felt her freeze her actions and when he looked up, she was staring into the mirror watching what he was looking. He smirked and inhaled her scent deeply, taking a step closer so he was pressed into her back. She shivered and he put on her shoulder where only a small strap lay between him and her bare skin. She watched him carefully in the mirror. His nose wa buried in her lushious blue locks and he deep ebony eyes were directed at her own in the reflection. Her lipstick was just where she had last held it before she noticed his presence, positioned inches away from her lips. She noticed her eyes moved to the door and he flinched slightly. He turned back to her and saw her watching  
him. He smelled her heat and smirked. He was having an affect on her and that pleased him. He knew what he had to do.  
  
With his free hand, he moved her hair away from his face and away from her neck. He let the tip of his tongue dart out of his tongue and drag slightly across the soft pale skin. She drew a sharp intake of breath as she felt his soft tongue on her skin. He whispered hiskily in her ear after drawing his tongue back into his mouth. "He's here..." Then as quickly as he had appeared he had gone. Leaving a shaken and disoriented Bulma to face her boyfriend. Her heartbeat raced for minutes after that moment. She went to the door and greeted Yamucha.  
  
"Hey, babe, I remember you told you had a load of work tonight so I thought about not coming but then I thought you could my help." he looked hopeful. "Aww...Yaumcha, that is really sweet of you" she said trying to calm her nerves and trying to sound as strong as possible. "But I--I already finished." "Oh..." he looked disappointed then he cheered up, "That means your free right?" "Yeah," she said though she wished he would leave so she could go ask Vejita about that "lick." 'What am I talking about? Ditching my boyfriend for some random roaming tongue! I should really tell that bastard to keep that thing in his mouth. I'll him a piece of my mind tomorrow morning.' "Bulma?" "Huh?" She looked up. "You look distracted." "I am...a little. I'm a little tired is all." "Oh, I brought a movie I thought we could watch." "That sounds nice. But not too late tonight I have to get up early tomorrow." "Oh, okay." "Work! You know work after a holiday." she tried to cover up. "Of course,"  
he nodded acknowleging. 'And I have to make that damn monkey's breakfast. But I won't let Yamucha that.' "Let's go watch," she said pulling him into the living room, trying to lighten mood. He grinned and they sat down to the movie, which ran into the early hours. She fell asleep in Yamucha's arms and they curled into a ball as late night black and white went on. Bulma sighed deeply 'See, this is how my life is supposed to be.' She snuggled closer to her Yamucha. 'Soon...soon we will be married. And I'll have someone to love me forever.' Dreams, dreams she knew but a girl's got the right to dream doesn't she: to be loved and adored by the man she has deovted her life to; to feel special in his eyes; to feel like she is a goddess and the most creature to him. Bulma was just an old-fashioned girl that way and she had found the man who could make her dream come true.  
  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
  
I wanna be love only stronger  
  
So what will Bulma's fate be? Again with the cliche questioning ending... This is not a Y/B fic. I'm not that pyscho. hahahahaha Or am I? Mwahahahaha.... Please review and tell me what you think should have though I do have a couple things figured out for the lucky couple who are on a crash course for each other. (*sweat drops* So that was lame... I know... *sigh* at least I'm trying) 


	3. Reassurances

Chapter 3...so what of Bulma's dreams???? Do they really matter to this story? Of course! You'll see pretty soon. As always, read and review! Mwahaha and now for the third installation of "Daylight in Your Eyes."  
  
A/N: But before I forget I've haven't been doing disclaimers.... oops. But of course, everyone knows I don't own DBZ... if I did would DBZ have women??? Every single woman would be superimposed with an image of me. Ahahaha.. that's when I would take over the world. But that's a story for another time, which I probably will not tell you. *cough cough* Onto the show!  
  
**_Reassurances_**  
  
_I wanna be daylight..._  
  
Bulma awoke with the sun hitting her pale skin and warming her blood. She stretched and gave a small yawn. But quickly a dark shadow fell across her, blocking the warm rays. She opened one eyes and squinted to make out the disturbance.   
"Vejita... I should have known."   
He grunted, "Good morning."   
"You too." She swung her legs off the sofa and stretched her back.   
She rubbed one eye, "So what do you want?"   
"Breakfast....?" he scowled, "Remember, you promised."   
She shook her head. 'Just like a child.' But she knew he was kidding with. Apparently his good mood lasted until morning. Then she remembered what he had done to her before he had left and she blushed lightly. He looked smugly down his nose at her. 'What last night.... then Yamucha?' She looked around.   
"He left earlier this morning when I told him I needed a sparring partner and that I was in a foul mood."   
"But you're not."   
"Well, he didn't know that, did he?" Vejita smirked.   
"Why do you have to be such an ass?" He scowled.   
Bulma gave a small laugh. "Relax. I'll make you breakfast."   
"You better."   
"I will." She played with her mussed bed hair and twisted it into a messy bun onto of her head. She pulled out boxes of cereal. "You up for cereal?"   
He cocked an eyebrow. "You up for getting pounded into the wall?"   
Bulma laughed, "Feeling frisky, huh?"   
Vejita just looked at her in disgust, "As if woman. Just make me food."   
"Yes, your Highness."   
He smirked. She dished out five plates of scrambled eggs, three plates of sausage, and she poured at least three mugs of hot coffee for him.   
"I swear your going to be bouncing off the walls if you don't stop drinking this stuff."   
"Unlike you, woman, I do not 'bounce off walls,' weakling..."   
Bulma sighed, frustrated, "When have I been anything else?"   
"Never, that's when." He stood up abruptly. "I'll be in the gravity chamber." She simply nodded and watched him go. His proud shoulders moved forward with the gentle sway of his body as his measuredly placed one foot then the other and crossed the room with cool calculating steps. 'Just like royalty...' Bulma thought.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and she went to pick it up. "Hello?"   
"Bulma?"   
"Oh hey, Yamucha!" she practically squealed.   
"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."   
"Sure, Yamucha, anything," she purred into the phone. 'Please let him ask me to marry him... Please let it be that...' She knew she was grinning   
like an idiot. There was a lightness in her heart and she felt like she might faint.   
"Umm...Bulma, how much do you love me?" "Oh, Yamucha, you know I love you more than anything in the world! And if you wanted to ask me to marry you--"   
"Oh, Bulma, why did you have to make this so hard?"   
"What do you mean? You're...not... going to ask me to marry you?" she felt her voice catch in her throat.   
"Bulma...I..."   
"I don't want to hear it."   
"I was going to. You know I was."   
"Then what happened?"   
"I--I fell in love with someone else."   
Bulma gave a small gasp.   
"I never cheated on you, I promise."   
"Then how could you---?"   
"Just let me explain. We met one day at the park and we just sort of clicked. I promise it was never anything physical. Bulma, you were so good to me. I didn't know how to tell you. I--I love her. I can't pretend."   
"You're dumping me?!"   
"I can't and I don't think you want to be with me if I love someone else."   
By now, Bulma was sobbing uncontrolably. "What's-wrong-with me?"   
"Nothing..I just---"   
"Then if there's nothing wrong with me, then why don't you love me?" her voice went quietly to a haunting whisper. Yamucha felt slight shivers travel his spine at her ghostly quiet.   
"Bulma you're a wonderful girl..."   
"But you don't want to be with me...?"   
"Look, you're making this harder than it has to be," his toned hardened.   
"No, Yamucha, you don't understand. I thought I was special. I thought you loved me....and now, I have nobody."   
"Baby, maybe you need time to think this over. I'll call you in a few days."   
"Where are you going?" she asked between cries.   
"Do you honestly want to know?"   
"...yes..."   
"I'm going to see Lana."   
"Is that her name?"   
"Yes.."   
"It's a very pretty name."   
"Bulma...don't do this."   
"Do what? I'm just commenting on her fucking name!"   
"Calm down!"   
"Don't tell me what to do, Yamucha! You don't own me anymore. As a matter of fact, you never did! We're through!"  
"Bulma--" It was too late she had slammed down the phone.   
  
Yamucha ran a hand through his short black hair. "Shit!" He slammed a hand down on the coffee table, cracking it.  
  
Bulma collapsed on the cool tile floor. Burying her head in her hands, she began to cry longer and harder than she had ever cried before. She cried until her ribs ached and her eyes were swollen shut. Her lungs were clenched and her breathe came in tiny gasps. It hurt so damn much! 'Oh God, somebody kill me please!' She lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. She barely heard the front door open but she did not bother to look up, bother to move.  
  
"Bulma?" her mother's sweet high pitch voice inquired.  
  
Bulma looked up at her mom with bleary aching eyes. Her mother knelt down beside her daughter, cradling her head in her lap.   
"Sweetheart, may I ask what is wrong?" Bulma was trembling and could barely find the words to speak.   
"Yamucha...he--" She choked out another sob, "He doesn't love me, Momma. He loves someone else!" She began wailing. Soon Mrs. Briefs found herself soaked in Bulma's tears and nervous sweat. Bulma had fallen into a restless sleep on her mother's lap. Her father had walked in on the whole ordeal, rolled his eyes, and walked out.  
  
'Honestly, sometimes that girl can get so worked up!' He strode quickly down the hall and into the drawing room. With satisfaction he noted the finished drawings sitting on one of the tables. He snapped up the drawings and looked over them quickly. He raised and eyebrow approvingly, his mouth set in a twisted grin. 'At least that girl is not a total failure.' He turned to leave the room but noticed the Saiyajin Prince staring at him from the open door. There was an unreadable look in his eyes, then he was gone. Dr. Briefs let out a breath and left the drawing room for his own lab to futher analyze the blueprints.  
  
Bulma felt herself being dragged up the stairs and her mother's small pants since she was the one dragging her there. Bulma tried to help but found her could not move a single part of her body. Mrs. Briefs set her down on the first landing of the stairs and took a small breather. She looked up startled when she heard someone starting up the stairs.   
"Dear?" she inquired to the darkness.   
A gruff voice replied, "Lady, we are NOT on pet name terms." Mrs. Briefs was flustered at discovering the intruder to be non other than Vejita.   
"Oh, I thought you were my husband."   
"No, he went to his lab."   
She sighed, frustrated, "Figures..." Vejita noticed Bulma lying in a heap in the corner, shaking.   
"What's with the woman?"   
"She's..uh...she's had a rough day..."   
"Oh, so she thinks HER day is rough..." he began to mutter, "weak...spoiled..." and another string of hateful comments. Mrs. Briefs turned to her daughter and tried to lift her off the ground.   
"Come on, Bulma dear. Up we go to the bedroom," she ordered in her singsong voice. Bulma didn't budge a muscle. Mrs Briefs looked pleadingly to Vejita who just rolled his eyes and slung the woman unceremoniously over his shoulder. He opened her bedroom door with his hip and deposited her roughly on the bed then he stalked out of the room leaving a bewildered mother behind. Mrs. Briefs busied herself changing her daughter and tucking her into bed. Bulma mumbled something incoherent and turned to look at her mother.   
"Mom?"   
"Yes, sweetie..."   
"I--"   
"Shh.." her mother shushed her with a finger to Bulma's lips. "In the morning, baby, we'll talk about everything." Bulma nodded sleepily and closed her eyes when her mother closed the door, sealing out the light.  
  
Vejita walked into his room and tossed his dirty towel onto the ground. He walked into the bathroom and proceeded to talk a shower. 'Have to get that damn baka woman's smell off of me...not like I didn't smell before.' He grimaced and leaned to smell under his arms. He DID stink. He took a large bar of soap in one hand and bathed himself completely. He crawled under his crisp sheets, hugging a   
pillow (a habit NOBODY knew about) he soon fell asleep.  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning with a tremendous headache caused by all the pressure fo her crying. "Good morning, sweetie!" her mother galavanted in with a tray of deliscious pastries piled high and with a tall glass of milk.   
"Mom...I'm not feeling well."   
"Nonsense, sweetheart. Everyone feels well enough for a pastry or three. I even got you the chocolate cream-filled ones, your favorite."   
Tears began to well up in Bulma's eyes, "I remember when Yamucha bought me a whole bakery's stock of these...because he knew I loved them so much!" She started to wail again.   
"Shut up, woman."   
Bulma glanced to see the rough Saiyajin   
leaning against her door frame. "Honestly, how is anybody supposed to sleep with you going on the way you do?" He strode into the room. "Go away, Vejita."   
"Oh, testy aren't we? I'm not the one you're mad with you though, am I?"   
No..." she shook her head sadly.   
Vejita looked down at her with contempt and scoffed. "Now stop your crying." He grabbed a chocolate cream-filled pastry and shoved it into his mouth. (^_~ Now can't you just see that?)   
"Hey!" Bulma protested.   
He shrugged, "You said you weren't hungry." She just pouted and glared as he picked up another pastry, a cinnamon glazed one, and walked out of the room. Bulma's mom shook her head.   
Tilting her head she murmured, "Honestly. That man's moods are as opposite as night and day."   
Bulma gave her mother a queer look, "Mom, what are you talking about?"   
"Well, Vejita, dear, he was sweet enough to bring you in here after I couldn't get you past the first landing. Although he wasn't very pleasant about it, he did not say no. And now here he is being Mr. Grumpy again." Mrs. Briefs sighed.   
Bulma giggled, "Mom, he's Vejita. He's supposed to be like that. If he wasn't, I'd be worried." Mrs. Briefs smiled a crooked smile and nodded, "I suppose you're right." "I KNOW I'm right." Bulma grabbed a handful of doughnut holes and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower.  
  
Bulma sighed as the hot water hit her skin. It was almost scorching hot but she liked it that way. She didn't feel totally clean unless she burned the top layer of skin off, metaphorically, that is. She lathered herself up and rised herself off. Stepping out of the shower, she walked straight to her closet, picking out comfy large tech pants and a cropped Capsule Corps. shirt. She pulled a large sweatshirt over her head to complete the emsemble, her body still wet underneath. She never thought much of drying her body before changing; she figures she'd just 'self-dry.' She crept out of her bedroom to avoid her mother's barrage of questions which she knew she would be getting later. She slinked downstairs, flinching when she heard a step creak. She walked slowly into the kitchen, no one was there. She sighed in relief. She noticed the TV was on in the adjoining living room. She walked inside only to notice Vejita had fallen asleep watching some boxing match. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the boudoir. From the top, she retrieved a soft fluffy blanket a soft midnight blue color. It was her favorite blanket she used during the winter while she   
watched movies, it was comforting and warm. Thus, making it the perfect "happy" blanket. She opened it up and gently threw it over the Saiyajin's sleeping form. He mumbled and grumbled slightly, something about humans who couldn't fight worth shit. Then he turned back to sleep. She giggled slightly and tucked the blanket around him. She flipped off the TV and turned off the lights, heading back to the kitchen.   
"Bulma..."   
Bulma groaned, "Mom...?"   
"Look, I made us some hot chocolate with whipped cream!"   
"Not in the mood to talk..."   
"Of course not, honey. Not while drinking hot chocolate." Bulma rolled her eyes. Her mother sure could be a clever one sometimes. Bulma took a sip from her mug then look at it suspisciously.   
Her mother giggled, "Did I forget to mention that I put a drop of rum in..." Bulma looked at her mother surprised. "Don't look at me like that. I enjoy a nice shot now and then also." Bulma nodded and took another sip. The hint of liqour had a calming effect and she loved the feeling of hot liquid sitting in her stomach, radiating heat throughout her entire body. She sighed, content. "So..." her mother began.   
"I suppose there's no getting around it, hmm?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.   
Her mother shook her head and sent her cornflower curls flying, "I don't think so, dear."   
Bulma suddenly looked down dejected and set her head on the table. "He left me...after ten years, he finally left me..."   
"You knew the time would come--" "No, I didn't. I thought we would be together forever. I thought we would get married. I thought I had found the man who would love me forever. But those sort of dreams are for fools, right? I mean, who has such dreams? Only people who are sad and delirious," she knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it. She needed to hear herself talk to sort out her feelings.   
Bulma's mother reached out a hand to pat her daughter's. "Maybe he's just confused. You never know. Maybe he will call back and--"   
"No! He's never calling, never coming back for me." Bulma banged her head on the kitchen table and Bulma's mother threw herself back in surprise. "He doesn't love me anymore, Mommy. He loves someone else... Someone prettier, someone smarter, someone better than me..."   
"That's not true--"   
"Yes, it is and you know it. I'm going to be alone forever. That's what torture life has sent to me because of my selfishness. I'm never going to find love and no one is ever going to love me."   
Bulma's mother let a long breath escape her lips and she stared into her mug. Everyone took her for an airhead, including her own husband, but what she didn't know in science and technical work, she made up for in the workings of the heart and something told her her Bulma would not be alone for too much more.  
  
She looked up from her steaming cup. She leaned over and pushed a few strands of gorgeous aqua hair from her daughter's face. Glistening eyes searched her own, looking for comfort. "Bulma, you are beautiful and you know it. You are smart and your father knows it. And you are loveable and I know it. So, in answer to your problem, all I ask is that you give yourself time to find 'the one.' He is out there, I promise. Don't sell yourself short, baby doll." Her mother stood up, chair scraping the tile. She dumped the rest of the cocoa into the sink then went to the stairs. "I'm going to bed, Bulma. Don't be up too late now."   
"Of course not, Mom," she reassured her mother and shook her head. Her mother went up stairs leaving Bulma alone. Bulma looked down at her cocoa, tears welling up again. She couldn't help it. She knew she was being silly, but she had thought this was 'the one,' that Yamucha would be it for her. Apparently she was wrong. How many times was she going to be wrong anyway? She hoped it wouldn't be too painful. Tears dripped down her cheeks and splashed into her mug. She looked frantically around the kitchen. Suddenly an idea struck her. Why wait for the   
pain? Her mother was wrong. She was doomed for unhappiness and she just wasn't willing to wait around for something that wasn't coming. She rose from her chair shaking and walked to the counter.  
  
There gleaming in its rack was what she had been searching for. She slowly and hesitantly pulled the medium length blade from its sheath beside the dozen other knives her mother used for cooking. Her hand was shaking as she held the knife in her hand. It was much heavy than she thought it would have been, or perhaps she was weak from fear. She pulled the knife along the counter and towards her until she heard a noise from the door way. A disheveled and sleepy Vejita was leaning against the doorway, the blue blanket trailing from one of his hands. He moaned and looked at her incoherently.   
"What are you doing, woman?"   
"N-nothing, Vejita. Why are you up?" she asked nervously.   
"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep when you're screeching your head off." She blushed not realizing she had yelled that loud. She hoped that Vejita had not heard anything she said. Actually, she had totally forgotten of him being in the living room. He sat down at the table and stared at her cocoa sitting there.   
"Make me some."   
She shifted her weight nervously, "Uhh..Vejita, I'm kind of busy right now."   
"You don't look busy."   
"Well I am!" she snapped.   
"Touchy and you're not even the one who was woken up from a nap."   
She glared at him furiously. It was then that Vejita noticed she had something pinned between her and the counter and that was the reason she   
refused to budge. He stood up abruptly and walked over to her.   
"What is it?" she asked, agitated.   
He looked down at where her body was trying conceal her hand. "What have you got there?"   
"None of you business."   
He snickered, "A love letter from your Yamucha?" He asked in a sickening sweet tone.   
With that comment, Bulma burst into tears and slid to the floor. Vejita looked positively mortified, "It was a joke, woman."   
"Why? Why do you have to be so cruel to me, Vejita?"   
"I'm always like this. What has gotten into you?" he asked while placing a hand on his hip.   
"Yamucha...he said he doesn't love me anymore."   
Vejita rolled his eyes, "And this, this is the reason for your unending sorrow? Pitiful, woman. Tell me when everyone you know and care about dies and your planet explodes, then I may allow you to carry on the way you do." Bulma let out another round of sobs and sniffles. Vejita grabbed one of her arms, careful not to hurt her, and tried to hoist her to her feet. That's when he noticed the knife dangling from her hand.   
He snatched it from her. "What's the meaning of this?" he boomed shaking the knife at her.   
"I'm in so much painful, Vejita. I can't go on anymore."   
He scoffed, "Of course you can. Just because one man--"   
"No man loves me, Vejita. My life is empty. I can't live like this." she cried.   
"Psh. Woman, you are acting so overdramatic. Pull yourself together."   
Bulma shook her head and made a   
grab for the knife, which Vejita flung away so she could not get at it. It ended   
up embedded in a wall.   
"Just go to sleep," he ordered flinging Bulma towards the stairs. She fell at the bottom with a thud and Vejita, for a second, thought he   
had hurt her. He saw her stir but not move. "Don't tell me I have to take your ass to bed again?" Bulma moaned and lay still. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. He grabbed one arm and heaved her around his neck, carrying her as a wrestler would who was about to throw his opponent out of the ring. He opened her door and set her down on her bed. She had not moved a muscle or made a sound. Instead she just looked on with lifeless eyes. And those really creeped him out.  
  
She just lay ontop on the comforter and Vejita was starting to get uncomfortable. "Hey..." he whispered then he turned gruff when she did not   
answer.   
"Don't tell me I have to baby you. I won't stoop so low, woman, so just forget about."   
Silence.   
"Are you listening to me?"   
Again silence.   
He walked slowly and cautiously to her bedside. Her head was turned his way but those lifeless eyes just kept looking straight. He raised one hand. For some reason, he was afraid she was already dead despite his taking away the blade. The back of his hand stroked the woman's cheek. It was still warm. He breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt the woman stir and press her cheek firmly into his hand and with one of her hand, she kept it there. She moaned content and closed her eyes.   
Vejita growled, "Let go, woman."   
He tried to pull his hand away but Bulma whined in protest.   
"My hand is NOT your pillow."   
She grinned at that comment. 'Well, at least I got her smiling.' he thought though she was trying his patience. This time he violently ripped his hand from her grip. Her eyes snapped open and eyed him with disdain. He looked down at her, "MY hand."   
He clutched his hand. He was totally taken by surprised when she erupted in a fit of giggles.   
When her giggles subsided she said, "Are you so sure?"   
"Quite," he retorted. Then suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her. He was so surprised that he fell back and ended sitting on the edge of her bed as she cuddled, actually CUDDLED, his arm. He looked at her with disgust as she rested her face in his open palm and wrapped the rest of her torso about his muscular forearm. He snorted and grumbled, trying to wrestle his arm back. 'For a tiny, weak little human, she has quite a grip.' Of course he could have taken his arm back much sooner but he ws afraid that if he used to much force he might kill her. 'Killing wouldn't be such a bad idea...'he mused. 'I wouldn't have to worry about the safety of my arm anymore... But that would only confirm that I am a killer and I have enough problems as it is without those damn blasted "Earth's Special Force," aka Kakarotto's morons, breathing down my back.' He resolved NOT to kill Bulma.   
Instead, he grunted, "Let go if you know what's good for you."   
Bulma's eyes were still puffy and teary from crying but when she looked up at Vejita, he thought her eyes were sparkling. "Vejita, please, just a little bit more.   
"I hope this fixation with my arm will not become an obsession, woman."   
"Of course not, Vejita. It just makes me feel... safe."   
He looked at her strangely. "Strangling my arm makes you feel safe?"   
"One, I am NOT strangling. And two, yes, it does make me feel safe to hold something."   
"Hold your pillow or something."   
"But your arm is so much nicer."   
"No, it's not."   
"Stop lying, Vejita. It does not suit you," she teased.   
"Stop being a moron, woman. It suits you but it's pissing me off."   
Bulma frowned, "You're not being very nice."   
"Oops, too bad, better let me go."   
"Nice try but no go."   
He growled angrily.   
"Just a little while more," Bulma pleaded. She yawned and looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and decided placating her would be the easiest route. He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. She squealed and wrapped herself tighter around the pulsing muscles of his arm.  
  
She had to admit, he DID have a reassuring touch and his bare skin was so soft and warm. She knew she would suffer worse than death if she told him any of this so she decided to keep to herself. Vejita looked down and noticed her eyes closed, taking on a peaceful look. 'I wonder if she's asleep?' He moved to pull himself away but found resistance as Bulma pulled him back. He cleared his throat but she did nothing. He noticed away from her to take in his surroundings. Her room looked like a tornado hit...daily. Slowly he noticed she was shifting, unwrapping herself. 'Finally!' his mind screamed. Then he felt something else... her fingers intertwined with his own and she pulled his hand up to stroke her cheek. To Bulma, it was the best feeling in the world, like flying or all the happiness entering her mind in that moment. And to her surprise, Vejita hadn't tried to pull away. But if she had opened her eyes she would have seen the shocked and agitated look on Vejita's face. But Bulma didn't open her eyes. She just continued to rub her cheek against his hand, up and down, up and down...  
  
_ Wanna live forever_  
  
_ Wanna touch your hand and explode like a star..._  
  
What did you guys think? Read and review, onnegai (please!!!) I kinda like how this is going. I'm trying to keep Vejita in character at all times so when I find him drifting I try to snap him right back. Not an easy feat I tell you. *sigh* But I do like what's coming from my mind right now and I love the song which makes this fic extra special. There may be a special *ahem* chapter at the end if you know what I mean, so if I have any takers to write it that would be appreciated. Unless you REALLY want to read a crappy lem, then by all means, ignore this note. (Not good for your health though. My lem would probably cause nightmares and the like heh heh heh... *sweat drops*) Thanks for reading! G' night!   
  



	4. Another day, another...

A/N: Remember I own nothing back some empty candy wrappers and oh, cookies! Yummy! Please don't take those! DBZ, sadly, is not mine and if it was I'd be super psyched. But alas...  
  
What's Bulma thinking about being with Vejita? Are they friends or are they not? Will Vejita strike her down if she toucheshim again? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions to which I already know the answer? Actually, I just don't know.  
  
**_Another day, another..._**  
  
Bulma woke up with the first rays of the sun hitting the lids of her eyes. She moaned and flipped over. 'Just how I wanted towake up…' She grumpily through the covers over her head and soon fell back asleep. She awoke three hours later and,throwing off the heated covers, she stretched cat-like across the bed. She yawned, emitting a high squeak. She tried toremember just what had happened last night. She remembered Vejita…saving her from…herself. She shuddered at thethought of what she had almost done. She looked to her side and saw a small indent in the mattress where she had pulledVejita to comfort her. She moved a hand over the stretched sheets and was   
surprised to feel that it was still warm. She gave asmall smile then sighing; she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to pull herself together.  
Bulma emerged an hour later dressed in a khaki skirt and a pressed blouse. She adjusted her look in the hallway mirror then headed down to the labs. She passed quickly through the kitchen when she noticed that Vejita was in from training and it was only ten.   
"Vejita?"   
"Hmm?" he grunted from the refrigerator.   
"What are you doing in from training so early?" she glanced ather watch.   
He looked annoyed at her from the corner of his eye, "I destroyed the droids…"   
"AGAIN?! Honestly, Vejita, if you don't stop destroying things, I'll—"   
"You'll what? Save us from the androids? Give me a break, woman." She just huffed. "That's what I thought. Now fix them." She rolled her eyes and gathered up the droids in her arms and went to the lab.  
  
She didn't reemerge till later that night, which had given her plenty of time to think of what torture she had subjected Vejita tolast night and it almost killed her with laughter. He was probably mortified to have actually had to TOUCH somebody. 'But I really must thank him though…for stopping me from doing something…awful. I don't know what—' Her mood suddenly turned somber as she realized the other thing she had almost done. She gathered the droids back into her arms and deposited them back on the kitchen counter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Shit!" A week had passed and Bulma had been going nonstop since that night presenting the plans to high branch executives, the plans that had been completed due to a certain unnamed source. She told noone. Her father vaulted her across the globe, covering five countries in that one week and I'm sure he would have pushed for more if the sudden typhoon hadn't hit India. Bulma enjoyed the time she spent with her father though it was only professional, but she couldn't help but feel that he was detached from her, from everyone. Bulma looked at the steady stream of blood   
running from her finger as she set downthe knife. Here she was just trying to make a stupid little sandwich and she   
couldn't even do that anymore. She went to the sink and run her finger under the lukewarm water.   
"Knife problems again?" she heard a deep voice inquire from the doorway. She looked back to see Vejita leaning against the doorframe.   
"Oh yes, Vejita, I decided life was too painful that I would bleed myself to death...from my finger!" she shook her finger at him for emphasis.   
"Well, isn't that the most stupid idea I ever heard," he muttered shaking his head. Bulma narrowed her eyes, either he was placating her or he was mocking her. He looked up at her from picking at his shirt. "Really,woman, you should know that if you wanted to end your life, all you need to do is ask me... and I'll quite happily oblige," he added with a sinister tone.   
"I don't need your help for anything, thank you!"   
"You don't need me. You just need my hand."  
She turned bright pink. "Actually, I think you get more use out of it than I do, Vejita. I mean, a lonely man like--"   
He growled suddenly, "Never imply that I would do something that lowly."   
"Of course not, Vejita. I implied nothing at all..."   
"Right," he scoffed. "I bet the world will be real glad when I finally get rid of you, woman. I know I will be. In fact, the world will worship me for terminating an annoying bitch like you."   
"Wow, Vejita. Coming from you, all that almost sounded like a compliment because I've heard much worse."   
He chuckled, "Oh, that was just the tip of the iceberg."   
"Vejita, you haven't seen even the tip yet," she smirked menacingly at him.   
"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots," he stated, fear dripping sugary sweet off his tongue.   
"I look forward to an actual challenge, woman."   
She just flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbed her sandwich and made for the door, she paused at the threshold, "And Vejita," she   
added over her shoulder. "Your hands aren't THAT nice. You caught me at an all time low and that will NOT happen again."   
With that she stalked down the hall way and slammed her way into the main office. Vejita's eyes trailed after her, "Sure it won't, woman. Women and their promises," he shook his head. "I'd like to find a woman who couldn't keep her hands off me." He looked overconfidant and smug as he crossed his arms and looked daringly down the hall way. He'd just wait and see what a bad liar this one was.  
  
Bulma sat down at the main desk, her secretary briefly looking up at her from typing her forms.   
"Ms. Briefs, you okay?"  
"Oh, of course, Hecate. Hecate?" Her secretary looked up at her from her work once again, readjusting the thin-rimmedglasses on her nose.   
"Hmm?"   
"What is it about men?"   
"Men?" Hecate gave a small smile accompanied by a bemused look. Bulma didn't notice as she concentrated on her sandwich.   
"Yes, men. Am I a loser magnet or are all men morons?" Hecate coughed and showed Bulma her lovely engagement ring. Bulma squealed and jumped out of her chair, knocking it backwards.Immediately, she felt bad about what she had said. "Oh, Hecate, I'm so happy for you!" Bulma ran and gave Hecate a giant hug over her desk. "Oh, congratulations!"   
"Thanks, Ms. Briefs."   
"Oh, you must have an engagement party here!"   
"Oh, we couldn't."   
"I insist!"   
Hecate nodded excitedly, "I'm so happy right now!"   
Bulma agreed, "You should be."   
Hecate gave Bulmaa motherly look, "Cheer up, Ms. Briefs. You'll find it soon enough."   
"Knowing me, it'll go off with a bang, huh?"  
  
Just then Bulma heard a giant explosion. She ran to her window to see the Gravitron in pieces and its 'master' was nowhereto be seen. Bulma cursed silently. She grabbed her coat, "I'll be back, Hecate." Hecate nodded dumbfounded and continuedher typing. Bulma walked out the Capsule Corps. main building towards the pile of mishapen jagged rubble. She gingerly began to pick around the disabled walls of metal. Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. Shescreamed and fell upon a choice piece of concrete right on her butt. The hand   
continued to pull as the body emerged from a hole in the concrete.   
"Shit, Vejita. Don't do that..." she whispered. Her heart beat furiously as she over came the shock andfear that ran through her body. He looked worn and beaten but he pulled himself up to his full height, towering above her seated form.   
"Not so brave now are we?"   
She rolled her eyes after having calmed herself down and playfuly slapped at one of his legs. Suddenly both legs gave out beneath him and he came crashing down, upsetting the delicate balance of the pile ofrubble. Bulma started sliding down the side of the concrete as it tilted. Her hand shot shot out and grabbed his to keep from falling along the dangerous shards of the once-was Gravitron. He looked down amused at her she held onto his hand, trying topull herself back up.   
"Thought my hand wasn't that nice," he grinned.   
She cursed, " Fuck off."   
He chuckled, "Seeing as your busy, I guess I'll have to use my trusty hand, hmm?" He moved his hand and she screamed. "Enough is enough, Vejita!"  
"You're right," and he moved his hand again.   
"You are such a jerk!"   
"You know, name calling is not a high marks earner on my list and you are not in the position to be making rude comments."   
She sighed heavily still hanging from his arms. "You're right. Why the hell don't I just STAY out here, Vejita."   
He smirked, "Why the hell not, is right."   
She squearmed around a bit, trying to raise herself to the level surface. He rolled his eyes and in one swift movement she was up on the stable conrete. She fell ontothe hard slab after he threw back his hand, sending her vaulting over the edge.   
She landed most unlady-like with her rear in theair and the rest of her clutching the structure like it was her life. He glanced   
at her and couldn't happen but crack a small grin ather position.   
She glared at him, "That was NOT funny."   
"Maybe not for you."   
"Oh yeah, that's right, resume being an ASS!"  
"I was never otherwise, woman."   
"Oh, excuse me."   
"From what? Being a totally useless waste of air."   
She turned several shades of red before a darkness descended over her features. This he did not like. "Fine, rot in Hell, Vejita. That's what's going to happen anyway, hmm?" She looked at him coolly then turned to make her way down the treacherous path of destructed material. He rolled his eyes and quickly leaped down onto the ground. He looked up as she gingerly picked herway.   
"Hurry it up, woman!" he demanded tapping his foot.   
"Oh, shut up."   
"WHAT?!"   
"You heard me. You'll just have towait."   
He huffed then snapped around and stalked inside.  
  
Five minutes later, Bulma jumped the last foot to the ground. She was slightly out of breath as she entered the main building.Vejita was sitting in the kitchen with an army sized pile of food in front of him. Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple,which he tried to grab back.   
"Mine."   
"Well, learn to share, Vejita. Honestly, you are just like a kid sometimes."   
"I resent that but you're not one to talk, spoiled brat."   
"Am not!"   
"Are too," he persisted while shoving a sandwich into his mouth.   
"Youknow nothing about me--"   
"And I hope I never do." he interrupted. He then finished off the last of a bottle of water, stood upand walked to the door.   
Suddenly, Bulma's head shot up. She remembered something. "Vejita," she called. He stopped inhis tracks but didn't turn around. She took this as a cue to give a reason why she had bothered him. "I forgot to tell you that tonight is New Year's Eve."   
"And this would mean something to me, why?"   
She stared angrily at his back. "Well, I justthought you might like to know so you won't be caught off guard if a firework explodes right in your face! Though I wouldapplaud the man that did it."   
"Like anything would catch me off guard."   
Bulma shrugged, "Just thought I'd let you know."  
Vejita scoffed and continued to walk down the corridor to the padded training room he sometimes used for meditation. Bulmaraised an eyebrow, "Honestly, men..." She shook her head. She heard a light laugh from the doorway. Hecate stood there,clipboard in hand.   
"Ms. Briefs, is everything all right?"   
"Of course, Hecate."   
"New Year's party tonight?"   
"You bet! I heardthe fireworks display is going to be the best in years."   
"So rumors say, but you know how that goes."   
Bulma noddedknowingly, "Yup. Well, here's hoping." and with that she downed a small glass of wine she had poured herself. She smacked her lips, savoring the taste.   
Hecate ushered back to the office, "Shouldn't we get back to work?"   
Bulma agreed, "Is there anything else in life?" Hecate laughed and shook her head.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
That night Bulma ran downstairs in a pair of comfy sweats, a muscle tank and her Capsule Corps. bomber jacket.   
"Mom?Are you ready?"   
The bombshell blonde came out of a closet with two flashlights and a bag of snacks. "Mom..." Bulma whined.   
"Yes, dear?"   
"The sweets...?"   
"I thought we might need them."   
"Only if you want to turn me into a pufferfish!"  
"Fine." Her mother choose a packets of snacks and put them on the counter and closed up the bag.   
"Mom..."   
"No complaints, Bulma. Let's go!"   
"Yes!" Bulma felt let a child as she ran through the building with her mother behind that shealmost ran smack into Vejita.   
"Watch where your going, woman!" Bulma looked hurriedly at the obstrusion. "Gee, I didn't see a 'one way' sign here." He glared at her and went to pass her by when he noticed the woman's mother trailing behind with abag.   
"Moving out, are we? To what do I owe the pleasure."   
"No, dummy, we're going to watch the fireworks."   
Vejita narrowed his eyes, "Another human custom?"   
"I told you this morning, remember?"   
"Oh, yes. I'll try not to get blown out of the sky tonight," he smirked.   
"See that you don't," she laughed.   
"Bulma, dear, let's go!"   
"Oh yeah!" Bulma continued her run through the building, her mother close behind. Vejita quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. 'Silly humans. Excited over littlepops in the sky. If they wanted a show, HE could give them a show.' He smirked again. And what a show that would be. He chuckled to himself and headed upstairs to his room.Bulma and her mother hurried down the street to the community park. Pulling out   
a flannel blanket, they spread themselves out under an elm tree to watch the beginning of the fireworks. Mrs. Briefs took a thermos out of the bag and poured some hotchocolate.   
"Mmm...thanks, Mom."   
Mrs. Briefs smiled into her cup. Bulma had looked so worn these past few weeks. She knew her husband was running their daughter ragged but she did not say anything. As far as anyone was concerned, all Mrs. Briefs did was buy sweets and serve tea. Little did anyone know the more perceptive and wise side of the blondehomemaker. Mrs. Briefs sighed. She loved to pamper and coddle her daughter and the more time she spent with her, thebetter. Bulma had never had much good experience with men so she responded more to female bonding, though she enjoyed a 'Prince Charming' just as any woman would. She pulled out a box of chocolate and after popping one into her mouth, sheoffered some to her daughter.   
"No thanks, Mom," Bulma smiled as she turned back to watch the beautiful display in the sky. The night was clear and cloudless, a few brightly sparkling stars and a blanket of fainter ones. A perfect background to thegorgeous explosion of color and light in the sky in different pattern, the dying embers falling like rain to the earth. She breathed deeply the cool night air and resisted the urge to succumb to it and sleep. She yawned slightly and gaze around her at the other "campers" parked out on the ground. Some couples, she noticed sadly, and some families, she glanced at cheerfully, were all convened here to watch one of the most beautiful spectacles she had been. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed onecouple locked in a tight embrace, kissing and coong to each other. She smiled warmly...until she realized who it was.  
  
Yamucha had his large, muscular arms wrapped around a delicate-looking girl of about Bulma's age. She was the willowy,wispy type, with a far off gaze with hazel colored eyes and honey hued hair that tossed fairy-like in the wind. She was every bitas pretty as Bulma, maybe prettier with that far off, ethereal gaze. Bulma gazed shrewdly as the lovers whispered to each other in the pending darkness and nuzzled. Bulma thought she was going to be sick sitting here and being subjected to watching her ex and his new beloved. Bulma got up quickly.   
"Excuse me, Mother," she whispered and started jogging back to Capsule Corps. Mrs. Briefs looked worriedly at the retreating form of her daughter as she disappeared into the darkness. Mrs. Briefs was no fool and she knew when her daughter did not want to be bothered. She would stay here and finish the night off. Besides, there was too much hot chocolate made to waste. She noticed a couple in front of her and recognized one of the pair. She tapped his shoulder, "Yamucha, dear!"   
He turned around, "Oh, hey, Mrs. B." She pushed the thermos towards him.  
"Here, I've made much too much for myself, dear. Why don't you and your ladyfriend share it?" He grabbed it gratefully.  
"Hey, Mrs. B, this is my girlfriend, Lana."   
Mrs. Briefs turned her ever- friendly face to the wispy young girl, "Why hello, Lana..."  
  
Bulma quietly opened the door to the main building and slipped in. She really didn't want to wake anyone. She crept up the stairs to her room, passing Vejita's. She noticed his door was open, which it never was. She leaned in to close it when shenoticed the Saiyajin Prince leaned against his balcony railing staring at something. She crept in though she knew that he knewshe was there. She walked onto the balcony.   
"Vejita?"   
"Hmm?" He didn't even turn his head.   
"Whatcha doing out here?"  
"What does it looking like I'm doing?" She turned to look in the direction he was looking. She saw the fireworks exploding in the distance.   
"Oh...wow..." she whispered. "It's much nicer seeing it from here than the park."   
He looked back at her. "You left..."   
"I was getting cold," she excused herself quickly.   
"And being out here is going to better?" he remarked. She shrugged and leaned against the railing, still watching the fireworks. He looked at her   
quizzically then also went back to watching the display.  
"What do you think of them?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.   
He shrugged, "Not bad, though I could put on a muchbetter show," he smirked. She laughed, "I'm sure you could have." They continued to watch until the very last fury of light exploded in the sky and dripped down the dark curtains like a cascading waterfall. She sighed content.   
"Well?"   
She turned to him. "Well what?" she asked.   
He pointed to the door, "You are no longer welcome here."   
Bulma huffed, "And here I thought you were going to be civil."   
"Not a chance in Hell." "Obviously not, bastard."   
"Not a nice way to end a night, woman."   
"I don't care." She stalked to the door and slammed it shut behind her. He almost   
visibly flinched.   
That woman took things way too seriously. 'And she thinks I have problems.' He went into the shower, emerging a few minutes later with a towel tied abouthis waist. He removed it and slid under the covers. Turning slightly to hug one pillow to his chest.Bulma emerged from her room. It was about two a.m. She made her way silently down the hallway, stopping before herdestined door. She turned the knob and walked in, shutting the door carefully behind her. A small streetlight outside gave a little glow to the room and showed the only evidence of her misery. Small tears   
stained her cheeks. 'Why? Why didn't anyone like her? Why didn't they want to be around her? Was she that horrible?' She sniffled then stopped herself as she heard a figure move. She held her breath. She sidled to the side of the bed, trying not to hurt herself. She slid her body under the covers, turning onto her side to grip a pillow to her chest. She moved up, bringing her body to the pillow and quickly fellasleep, feeling more safe than she had in a long time.   
She had tried to fall asleep and had remained to stare at the ceiling fortwo hours. There was only one way to calm herself. She found it strange but soothing. She only hoped she wouldn't regret it. Soon she was deep in her dreams.  
  
So? So? Hee hee... sorry took so long. I'm crazy lazy like that but I've got an idea so next chap won't be such a long wait. I was having writer's block. hee hee! Remember, read and review! Love always!   
all reposted now, right? grrr... still racking my brain to write the 'unwritten' chapters. yes, i really DID leave this fic alone for like a year..until it started to get reviews again out of the blue. gah... what to do, what to do...  



	5. When you're alone...

okay peeps... next chapter and I have no idea what I'm doing. So yeah, me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't pretend to own it. I'm not a very good actress.  
  
Thanks everyone who's been reviewing. It means a lot. And for whose of you who don't... *evil glare*  
  
Vejita awoke with the hot covers stifling him. He opened his eyes wide. His hands gripping his 'comfort' pillow even tighter. There lying languidly was Bulma, with her face only inches from his own, head lying on the pillow with her hands clutching the other side. It appeared that the both of them had been fighting over this symbol of security. Bulma moaned when she felt the pillow move slightly away from her. She tore it back to her. That's when she heard a low growl. 'Now what the hell could that be?' She opened her eyes lazily snapping wide as her blue eyes met a fierce black gaze. She gasped. 'Damn! I overslept!' She almost quivered as she watched him studying her. His eyes narrowed. 'God, this cannot be good.' She slid away from him, hoping that he wouldn't say anything. If only she were that lucky... His hand shot out catching her wrist. "Well?" he looked up at her. She laughed nervously, "Well what?" she asked while trying to twist her wrist free. 'Geez, who am I kidding? He's got one hell of a death grip.' "Well, what are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Um...I thought this was my room! Silly me!" She made a move to get up. "Right..."he smirked and suddenly released her. She stumbled to the door about to leave. "Woman, leave the pillow." She scowled at him and dropped the pillow at the door and left. "It was nice having you here, bitch, stop by anytime." He laughed deeply and cynically. She whirled around, "Bastard, I hope you burn in hell." He smiled at her, "Now why do I have to go there when I have my own blazing inferno standing before me." Bulma gritted her teeth. "Fuck you!" "No thanks, I'm tired." She growled and slammed the door. He chuckled to himself. 'I definitely got my own version of hell here. Like a plague, that woman is.'  
  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
  
"I hope SHE burns in hell." he muttered before changing into his suit and leaping off the balcony to the Gravitron below.  
  
Bulma stalked into her room. Throwing a torrent in the walk-in closet, tossing clothes every which way. "Aha!" She finally pulled out her Capsule Corps. jump suit. Today was her day for hands-on engineering work, which she could not do in a business suit. It was a pleasant blue color with her name stitched on a nametag on her left chest. She pulled it on, tossing her nightgown onto the bed. 'Wait…nightgown…. Oh, shit!' she screamed in her mind. 'Ve-Vejita…he doesn't wear uh…pajamas, does he?' A visible drop of sweat trailed its way down the side of her face. 'Oh Hell! I just slept with a naked man!' She grabbed her hair in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a few shades of red. To cover it up she powered her face with her compact vigorously and hurried down to breakfast. She shoved a piece of toast into her mouth and bolted for the hangar where Capsule Corps new project lay under large gray covering sheet, billowing in the breeze. She walked around the large bay, switching on all the computers and machines. Then climbing into the crane lift, she levitated herself to the roof. After pulling off a section of the covering, she began to work on a section of wiring. A few sparks jump out but she remained steadfast, her face serious and concentrated behind the fireshield.  
  
Bulma had spent the day arguing with her father over simple changes in schematics but still, he refused to see how much simpler her plan was. She slammed her hands down frustrated on a control. "Uh...Ms. Briefs?" She turned to see Hecate. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I'm just so...so..." "Frustrated?" "Yes, for lack of a better word." "I came with the reports that you wanted concerning the bidding for the last project." "The chip?" "Yes, here's the stack." She handed Bulma a load of stuffed portfolios brimming with paper. "Thanks, Hecate." "No problem. Are you going to eat dinner?" "Dinner? All ready? I suppose so..." "Well then, good night."  
  
Bulma strolled into the kitchen and headed to the pantry. She grabbed a box of Oreos and began to veg in front of the TV. Her mother came in from the sunroom. "Bulma dear, I'm making dinner." Bulma only nodded. "That's not very healthy." Bulma was about to retort when she heard a soft chuckle. "Oh, let the women get fat. That way she will be unable to move and therefore unable to harass anybody." Bulma shoved herself off the couch. "I am NOT getting fat!" "So says you," he pointed out. "And what would you know?" "Plenty seeing as I'm the strongest fighter in the universe." "I really doubt that." He growled, "Better quit while you're ahead, woman." "Oh please. What will you do? Since I'm so FAT, why don't I sit on you and kill you?" "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready to die, you'll be the first person I ask for help." She looked at him shocked, "How dare you?!" "What? Insult you? I thought you would have gotten over that by now. I should start insulting you more." "That's it!" She throws the bag of Oreos onto the coffee table. She poked her finger into his chest. "You think you got what it takes. Bring it on!" He just chuckled and stared at her finger implanted on his chest. "Woman? Your finger?" "Yeah? What about it?" she growled. "Do you want to lose it?" he asked in all seriousness. She quickly pulled it away. "That's what I thought." She whirled into the kitchen. "Mom!" Her mother bustled in from where she had been watching the whole encounter. "Yes, dear?" "Dinner?" "Oh, of course. Get started on the salad. I think I'm going to make some nice lasagna..." Vejita watched the two bustle around the kitchen, quite aware of the woman's anger simmering beneath the surface. He chuckled and whirled up to the stairs. "Good idea, Vejita," he heard her voice float from the kitchen. "I'm glad you started to notice the stench I've been having to live with for the past couple of week." He growled. "Yeah, stinky. Dinner will be ready when you're finished." He growled even louder and proceeded to the bathroom as loud as humanly—uh, better make that unhumanly—possible.  
  
Bulma's mother sighed and turned to her, "I really wish you wouldn't anger him like that." "Oh please, Mom. He doesn't scare me." "Well, Bulma. We have a murderer in the house. If not for your safety of mind, than please placate him for mine." "I will do no such thing as—as…as placate him. Not if he was a three-year-old, a real bastard of a three- year-old he would be. I'd hate to see any of his children. God forbid, he has any. They'd be little terrors!" Bulma's mother chuckled, "That's a funny thought, dear." Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's more of a nightmarish one." They continued to laugh while Bulma tore leaves of lettuce and her mother cooked a few pans of lasagna.  
  
Bulma picked up the cooked lasagnas and sitting down at the dinning room table, she stared out the bay window. She sighed heavily. So…this was to be the rest of her life. Cooking meals for a thankless man and slaving away like a dog for a severe father. 'Shit…it's gonna be a long life.' She didn't notice her melancholy behavior being monitored by her mother from the kitchen…(and perhaps another pair of eyes… I really didn't want to add that in there unnecessarily… I'm REALLY trying for in character here.) The rain began to drizzle lightly though the sky remained blue and unfazed. She took a small, precision knife and began to section the lasagnas, leaving a few uncut. Vejita did not even care to remove the pieces of lasagna from the pans so why should she even cut them up nice. Turning back to the window, she gave a wistful smile.  
  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
  
I wanna be love only stronger  
  
She shivered unconsciously and moved to close the windows. Turning to her mother, she commented, "Isn't it a little cold in here, Mom?" "A little drafty, yes. The weather is so unpredictable. I don't care what those weathermen say." Bulma nodded in agreement, "Really weird weather. It was so clear yesterday and hot, too!" Vejita cleared his throat, making himself known to the room. Bulma looked uninterestedly at him; "It's all there. Just help yourself." He nodded and took a seat at the table. In record time, the table was cleared. Bulma shook her head disbelieving. "I'll never get used to your eating habits, Vejita." He looked at her strangely, "Well, you shouldn't. As soon as this android incident is over, you won't have to concern yourself over me anymore, woman." Shocked, "You're leaving?" He smirked, "You sound almost sad…" "As if," she scoffed. "I just thought your reign of terror would never end. Well, at least now I know there is hope." Walking out of the room, he threw over his shoulder, "Yes, with me gone, you can go back to lazing on your ass like you used to no doubt." He chuckled deeply, then was gone. "I DO NOT JUST SIT ON MY ASS!" she shot to a Vejita-less room. 'Arrogant ass… I wonder if I'll miss him. I mean, I never thought he would leave, true. But with this new information, how do I feel? I'll be alone…again.' She looked up angrily from her plate of food, "Wait!" Her mother turned around. "Did you say something, dear?" 'Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? Damn…' "Uh…no. It's okay." Her mother just went on humming in the kitchen. 'Uh…yeah, that was close. Can't start thinking out loud again… but where was I? Oh yeah, wait! When he's here I feel alone anyway, right? Maybe not as alone…and I have my mother anyway! But…it does feel good to have someone my own age here. Even he's a big mouth arrogant prince of asses. Maybe I'll adopt a child! Yeah, that would be super cool and really philanthropic of me to boot! Sure, I'll do that, first thing in the morning…' She stifled a yawn and stumbled upstairs. "Good night, mom" she called back to the room. "Good night, sweetheart…"  
  
Bulma woke up tangled in her sheets (her OWN sheets this time heh heh). She stretched cat-like and rolled out of bed, crossing the large room to her personal computer near the balcony. She switched it on and connected to the Internet. Over the next few hours, she printed dozens of case files of children in need of adoption. She felt such a warm, bubbly feeling come over her when she realized that one of these children might become hers very soon and she wouldn't be alone. She would someone of her very own to take care of (besides Vejita) and to raise instead of being the one pampered by her mother and the Capsule Corporation as a whole. She was the daughter of the entire company and all the employees went out of their way to make her comfortable wherever she went. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but she really wished she could have someone to look after and not the other way around. 'Hmm… maybe I should start off with a dog or something.' But after looking at a few of the pictures enclosed in the files, she definitely wanted a kid. 'Aww…they are so cute!' Just then, her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, Hecate! Good morning to you too! Uh huh… mm hmm… I understand. I thought that wasn't till Monday? Oh, I see. Very well then. I'll be there in about an hour. Yes, I'll hurry. Good bye." She hung up the line with a frustrated sigh. 'Honestly, not a minutes' rest.' She stared back at the stack. "I wonder if I could dedicate myself." She picked up the papers and after changing into a suit, she headed downstairs. She placed the pile of profiles on the breakfast bar and went to grab a muffin. "Hello, dear." "Oh, hey mom! Uh…I got to go to the office this morning…" "But it's your day off! We were going to go shopping." "I know. I promise we'll go when I get back." "Okay, sweetie. You just do your best." "Don't I always?" "Of course." Bulma grabbed her keys off a hook by the door and took off for the downtown offices. There were some discrepancies in the tax work that needed to be rectified immediately and if there was a problem in the programming…well, that would have to be dealt with swiftly as well.  
  
Bulma dragged herself through the front door of the house. "Mom?" she called weakly. No answer. She breathed out heavily. 'Good. Well at least I won't have to go out again for a little way.' She plopped down onto a stool, searching the flat top. 'Now where did I put those files?' She scratched her head. 'I thought I put them here… I guess Momma must've moved them out of the way. I guess I'll just look for them later.' She went upstairs to her private bath and ran herself a tub. She leaned back with her luscious blue hair piled on top of her head. When she was finished, she wrapped a dark blue terry cloth robe about her body. And that was exactly how she exited the bathroom: hair messily pinned on top with a few tendrils escaping to float about her face and her face flushed with the heat, to meet an irritated Vejita sitting on her bed. She jumped back, startled. "V-Vejita? What are you doing here?" He looked up from observing a carpet and eyed her shrewdly. "Maybe I should come back, woman, you look a mess." "Thanks, Vejita. But I take it you did not come here to give me fashion advice." "Correct," he admitted smugly. "Actually, I thought you would want this back." He handed her the pile of case files. She turned red. "Uh… you weren't supposed to see those." He shrugged, "What you do is no concern of mine. I just thought MAYBE you would want them since your father walked in, spotted them and threw them in the trash." "He did WHAT?" "No need to scream at me, wench." She ran a hand through her hair, coming to the clip, she pulled it out. Her aqua hair fell down from its perch to rest at her shoulders. "That little fuck…" "Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to speak of your father," he waggled a finger at her. "Screw you." He crossed his arms. "I believe we've had this conversation before…?" (Rewind to previous conversation… remember? Don't worry. I only remember vaguely.) He placed a finger in the corner of the stack. "What's the meaning of this anyway… an adoption? Agency?" She sighed, "It's a human thing. You-you wouldn't understand." "Try me." "Oh so now you want to talk to me?" "I've got time to burn." "Too bad for me." "Yes, too bad. Now answer the question." "It's…uh…like this. If you don't have children of your own, cough cough you can adopt someone else's child." He quirked an eyebrow, "Humans give up their offspring?" "Sometimes...if… there are certain circumstances. It's a little complex." He narrowed his eyes, "And you want to take in someone else's child?" "I was thinking about it," she shrugged, sitting on the corner of the bed drying her hair with a spare towel. "Well, when you told me you weren't going to stay…" she stopped to think her words. She didn't want to sound desperate. "…I thought maybe I should think about my future…and I don't know. This seemed like a good idea." He shifted positions uncomfortably. He didn't want to be the reason she did this. But hey, if she wanted to tie her life to total stranger's spawn. Who was HE to object? Only the prince of Saiyajins, but regardless… "Vejita…?" He had been staring into space. He turned his dark, unholy eyes on her and swallowed, almost afraid. "Does that answer your question?" He just turned to walk out of the room. She shrugged, taking that as a yes. Before he left, he looked at her, squeezing water out of her hair. "I never directly said I was going to leave, woman." And then he was gone. Bulma looked at the spot that he had occupied a few minutes before, stunned. She whispered to the darkness, "I guess I just always assumed. But no more…"  
  
I wanna be daylight in your eyes  
  
I wanna be sunlight only warmer  
  
I wanna be daylight...  
  
Vejita walked into his dark room, not bothering to turn on the light. It was warm enough. The light of the compound lighting outside was enough for him. He was too tired to do anything, much less change. He just rolled onto the covers and closed his eyes. 'Imagine...taking in some strange child to raise. That was just not in his instinct. The Saiyajin way was to reproduce and to only care for your own, possibly killing competition if it came to that. A Saiyajin would never raise another's child. It just…wasn't done! He had to admit that any child Bulma took in would be the most spoiled pampered brat on the globe. He was almost jealous as the amount of attention Bulma would lavish on the new addition to her household. He grimaced. 'Now this is ridiculous!' He flipped over on the plush covers and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Thanks for reviewing and I always take comments into consideration yadda yadda yadda. Offer stand for the lemon chapter if anyone wants to volunteer. As for certain questions pertaining to what you're supposed to write for comments. Well, anonymous person, whether or not you liked the story is helpful info and what suggestions to you have for plot or whatever is pretty good too. Use your imagination, it's a beautiful thing! Thanks everyone! 


	6. The Clouds are breaking...

If any of you have heard the song, "Daylight in your eyes," the next couplet of lyrics is totally justified by what I have planned for this chapter. You'll just have to read to see. Thanks to everyone who's read, even if you don't review, I still really appreciate that fact that you read this! And those of you, who review, double thanks! On with the story to see what mischief I've cooked up.  
  
Just a random suggestion: download "angels crying" by DJ Mystik. Hella good song. Just thought I'd let you know. "Angel of love" ain't half bad either… well, anyways… hee hee…  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vejita's snapped open as they had every morning since he arrived here. He had tuned his mind like a clock to awaken at the same time every morning, just before the crack of dawn. He would get in a few hours of training before coming in to raid the pantry then return for a whole day's worth of training then come in for a feast of a dinner then crash into bed. The same thing he did every damn day since he arrival with the exception of infrequent breaks for lunch and bathing. The woman had complained so much about his stench that he finally relented to a bath every other day, if only to shut her up. Honestly, that woman could be so insufferable. He pulled on his training suit, one of the dozens of pairs she had made him. He grumbled. That woman DID go overboard sometimes. She had been fussy like she was his mother or something. He HAD to admit though, for all her faults, she would make some child a fine mother because she did care. But for the Prince of Saiyajins, the woman's nitpickings were aggravating and could not be tolerated. So whenever she started down that path, he was quick to put her back in her place, which she grumbled about for sometime afterward. Luckily, he always left before he had to suffer her temper too much. Surprisingly, when he got to the first floor the kitchen light was on. There were plates heaped with food and a large jug of juice, all to his taste. Bulma was just cleaning up her workspace when she heard him enter. She looked up at him and his confused expression. She almost broke out laughing. "Hey there." He looked at her suspiciously. She placed one hand on her hip. "I did not wake up early so you could just stare at it, so eat." He sat down slowly and began to eat. She continued to clean while she talked. "I bet you're wondering why I did this, huh? And no—it's not because I like you in the least bit." She brushed his fear aside. "I have to go to work early today and therefore will not be available to make you breakfast and I do NOT want you terrorizing our staff or my parents or even ATTEMPTING to make food on your own. Thus…this," she gestured to the mass of food. He simply went from assessing her statement to assessing the food. "It is NOT poisonous, Vejita." "How do I know that," he grunted. She rolled her eyes. "Here I am being nice and you accuse me of attempted murder?" "You could never accomplish such thing, woman. That requires cunning." "Excuse me?! I did not wake up to cook you breakfast so you can insult me intelligence, you fuck!" Suddenly his head snapped violently to look at her. "Watch yourself." "No, you watch YOURSELF! I don't believe this! That's it. That's the last favor I do for you ungrateful little asshole!" By this time, he had stood up and was taking a menacing stance. Bulma, normally, would have been afraid but her anger was very much clouding her judgement at the moment. "That's right. Hit me! See if I care. Do it just to prove how much of a MAN you are." "Don't ask for something you don't want, wench." "Oh, keep pouring on the insults! See how much I can take, Vejita." "Humph! I owe you nothing." "That's right. I owe YOU everything, isn't that right? I do NOTHING for you." "You WILL owe me everything, bitch, when I save this planet." "Don't you mean when Goku saves the planet?" oops… shouldn't have said that. That was the last straw. Vejita, in a flash, was in front of Bulma, his thick, strong hands curled around her throat. "Do you have a death wish, woman?" "I don't care…" with that, tears began to spill from her eyes. Vejita thought they looked like crystal forming on her eyelashes, glistening in the faintly appearing sunlight. "Humph! You are weak. Get out of my sight…" "Don't tell me what to do," she whispered almost breathless. "Don't push me, woman…"  
  
Wanna know you better  
  
Wanna push you baby, but never too far  
  
It was then that he dropped his hand from her throat and she fell to the ground like a sack. He turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. Bulma grasped her neck where she was sure there were bright red finger marks. For long moments she sat there on the cold floor, unable to utter a word. Presently, Mrs. Briefs waltzed into the room. "Oh, you're home, cream puff! Are you ready to go shopping?" Bulma tried hard to choke out her words but could only moan. "Bulma? Are you okay?" Bulma only shook her head. By now she was quivering. Her mother dropped to her knees beside her daughter, taking the young girl into her arms. "There, there. It'll be all right. I promise." Bulma began to sob hysterically, "No, Mom, it won't" She collapsed into her mother's arms and the two sat there rocking long into the night.  
  
Dr. Briefs strode in the front door of his house, flipping through a few forms that he needed signed by morning. He let out a frustrated growl and passed through the kitchen. He took notice of his wife consoling his daughter that was slumped on the floor…again. 'Geez. How many times does that girl break down? Sometimes I question her reliability…' His wife looked up at him pleadingly. "What do you want me to do?" he asked gruffly. She simply cleared her throat. 'Oh, like that really helps.' He reached down and grabbed Bulma firmly by her upper arm, hoisting her up to her feet. "Get up, girl. Whatever it is; it's not as dramatic as you make it." Unbelieving, she gazed at him through her bleary eyes. "Like YOU would know. Leave me alone." "Learn your place! I am you father and you will respect me as such!" "And I am your daughter, so treat me as such!" He gritted his teeth and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself!" Mrs. Briefs put a soothing hand on her husband's arm and spoke, "Gently, dear. Gently." "I'm sick and tired of her moods. Fix your little "emotional" problems or get out of MY HOUSE!" Bulma screamed and ran upstairs after wrenching her arm from her father's grasp. She slammed the door and threw herself on her bed. Mrs. Briefs shook her head. "Not at all what I meant by gently…" He threw his hands, frustrated, into the air and walked off to his office. Mrs. Briefs went back to sorting coupons for her shopping trip later that evening.  
  
Vejita sat in the living room watching TV, motionless. 'God, this human family is so bizarre. Even more so than Kakarotto and his devil of a family. I'll never get used to this stupid planet.' He went back to watching, "When Good Animals Go Bad" and chuckled evilly the entire time.  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning with a stiffness in her bones and her eyes unable to open due to tiredness. She stumbled into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She jumped into the shower and quickly she was out again. She threw on some messy work clothes and crept to the top of the stairs. She couldn't hear any one in the kitchen and for that, she sighed a breath of relief. She didn't want anyone to see her as she was now. She walked down the stairs in her bare feet, shivering when her feet hit the cold tile. But quickly her head shot up as she registered a presence at the breakfast bar.  
  
Dr. Briefs sat munching his browned toast and flipping casually through the Capital City News newspaper. Bulma's breath caught in her throat as she noticed the only noise being the methodically crunching of the toast between her father's teeth. He stopped for a millisecond and she knew that he knew she was there, then he was back to reading. Bulma believed that to be the end of the confrontation but he pushed it further. "Vejita needs to have his Gravitron checked. You know, the routine one?" "Yes, father," Bulma mumbled in coherently. "Oh, and I left some work to be done on your desk. I expect it to be finished today, you hear?" Bulma nodded and walked outside. The bright light hurt her eyes and she stood there for a moment rubbing her eyes with her fists. She took a deep breath and struck out towards the Gravitron. She rapped lightly on the hidden door. She heard the growling and rumbling that erupted from the large capsule, then it stopped. Vejita, frustrated, threw open the door. "What is it?" Bulma shot her hands to her hips. "Well… if it's not too much trouble I'd like to service the Gravitron." "NOW?" "Don't yell at me! My father told me it was due for a check so if you DON'T mind!" "I do mind so go away." And with that, he slammed the door closed. "Honestly men are so stupid." Smiling cleverly, she ducked to the underside of the capsule and proceeded to fiddle a bit and was met triumphantly with a loud thump above her head. Just as she was squeezing out from under, Vejita stormed out into the sun. "Woman! What did you do?" Noticing her presence out of the corner of his eye he stomped towards her. "I told you I need to service the Gravitron NOW." "I told you, woman, NO." "My father told I had to do and I'm going to do it whether you agree or not." "Do you always do what daddy tells you?" he sneered. "Don't start with me, Vejita. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." "Like I care. Now leave me alone." "NO!" and with that Bulma walked into the GR and began to disassemble a panel in the back of the room. Vejita came in after her and stared menacingly at her for awhile before resolving that he might have to kill her before she would budge. That much he knew of her personality. He huffed and began at a repetition of one-armed pushups. Bulma took very little notice of him as she ran diagnostics of all system and began, piece by piece, to check the Gravitron.  
  
After about two hours, Bulma leaned back from her work, wiping her sweaty palms on her trousers. She pulled wisps of fallen hair away from her sweaty neck. "Tired already?" "Oh, Vejita. Go bug someone else, please?" "Don't order me about." "I'm just not in the mood what with trying to make sure this thing doesn't kill you and all!" "Like it could." "I just might make you eat your words." He gave a short, sharp laugh. Bulma threw herself backwards and lay sprawled on the cold floor of the gravity room and surprisingly, Vejita sat down next to her. "Ugh! Not even a moment's peace." She playfully swatted a hand at him, which he easily caught. "Not very quick, are we?" Bulma in turn gave a short, sharp laugh. "You should so surprised and yet you remind me of my inadequacy everyday." "I'm doing you a favor." She laughed again and failed to notice Vejita's quick survey of her arm. He pressed at a dime-sized discoloration on her upper arm. "What's this?" She peered over at him through one eye. She shifted in instantaneous discomfort and mumbled something to the suggestion of "nothing." "Nothing, eh?" he pressed harder and she yelped, sitting up abruptly. "Well, it hurts if you do that moron." He hissed angrily, "I was not the one to first inflict this upon you, woman, so why are you yelling at me?" "It's no big deal but if you're going to dig at it… I AM human you know and subject to pain!" With that remark, she received another squeeze on her arm, which made her twist in discomfort. She threw her head back and gasped. Vejita smirked evilly. "Do you fear me?" "N—no…"Bulma stuttered. "What was that?" he rasped, applying her pressure to the miniature bruises present upon her form. "I'm not afraid of you, Vejita." He chuckled. "Well, you should be." He slowly brought her wrist up to his face. She winced quite visibly. He just laughed at this and continued a trail up her arm, breathing deeply and hotly on the underside of her arm. Bulma took a huge gulp. Her shaking was uncontrollable, little tremors slightly visible over her shield of poise. He continued his passage up her arm, his lips mere millimeters from the top of her skin, quaking. He smiled against her and finally he reached his destined target. He flipped her arm over and gently pressed his lips to one of the small raised bruises. She flinched but suddenly regained control as she realized that his ministrations did not hurt. He continued to "kiss" each and every one of the signs of abuse that lay upon her nearly perfect skin. Presently, she show something flicker out of his mouth. For several minutes she had been too afraid, shocked, to move that this new action further paralyzed her. She saw it again and again. Soon she felt something wet drag along her smooth china doll skin. Vejita's tongue traced a lazy pattern over her injuries and very nearly then she could feel no more pain, nothing but her own being and his heat so close to her. Slowly and quite hesitatingly she drew a hand up away from her side and placed it in Vejita's hair, stroking him as he continued with his tending to her wounds. Soon she heard begin with a low rumble in his chest as he felt the lulling effect of her "petting." She smiled slightly. He was acting just a cat or another animal by tending to its comrade's wounds and she was thankful.  
  
Vejita caught himself making odd noises in his chest. A low, deep rumbling with an almost feral quality. He was disgusted. He looked up from his ministrations to see Bulma smiling at him. 'Ugh! What am I doing? This is so disturbing.' He shot up from the floor and growled. 'Shit! I can't let her know… that wasn't me, was it? Nah… Just get her out of here.' "Hey, bitch. Get out." Bulma looked up with startled hurt eyes. This just made Vejita grin, a wildly sadistic grin. "You heard me? Or are you deaf as well as ugly?" Tears began to form in Bulma's eyes as she struggled to reason why Vejita's mood would take a suddenly 180 degree turn. She gave up and returned his glare. "Fine, jerk!" She picked herself up off the floor and, after dusting her work trousers off, she replaced the panel, picked up her tools and made for the door. She was careful to avert her eyes from Vejita wherever she turned; she would not let him see her hurting the way she was. As she was almost out the door she heard Vejita's evil, throaty laugh. "Are you afraid of me now?" She contemplated this for a moment, much to his disappointment. She seemed to choose her words carefully. "N—no… No, Vejita. It is you who should be afraid of me." "Afraid of a weak, ugly, deaf human? I think not." "N—no matter what you think, I know. I know that I am stronger than you are. I think you ARE afraid of me, you just are an incredibly good actor is all. You'll see deep down, you are much weaker than you pretend to be." He hissed at her, "You do not know of what you speak. You, human, assume to know me, the Prince of all Saiyajin and yet you are as ignorant as you are ugly." Bulma gave Vejita a wistful smile almost capable of making him shudder. "And I do believe, no matter what you say, that I am the most beautiful woman you will ever know. Not in the entire world, no, but pretty enough for you." "You think you're good enough for me, wench?" "I know I am…" With this final addition, she spit all the angry and hatred she had bottled up inside, "…you weakling." Bulma turned and walked steadily out of the Gravitron, back to the main Capsule Corps building and the rest of her days work, leaving a seething and extremely stunned Saiyajin.  
  
Wanna live forever  
  
Wanna be like you, just as weak as you are  
  
Weak as you are...  
  
Bulma happily went about the rest of the days work: sorting stacks of papers dealing with the Capsule Corps history dating back a few decades, filing the year's taxes, which took a great amount of time, and making new orders of a new line of fashion capsules, the parts would have to be ordered in advance. She topped the day off with reverting back to her collection of potential offspring, all of which she believed would be believed to be the heir of Capsule Corps. But deep down she really wished she could have a child of her own. Wished that she could serve out the term of nine months and have a baby shower and later, a first birthday with many more to follow. She sighed but fat chance with Yamucha gone and she was not really keen on the idea of getting knocked up by a guy she didn't know. An adoption would be the best bet and besides, would needed all that stuff? Bulma pushed off the fanciful notions but deep down a tiny, loving voice said 'I do…' Bulma pushed herself away from her desk and, hefting the files under one arm, she headed towards home. She skipped up the stairs by twos and kicked off her shoes the moment she got into her room. Depositing the folders onto her bedroom desk, she floated into the bathroom, giddy with the prospect of having a child to raise and cherish and to spend every waking moment with. (I know not all prospective parents think this but hey, it's nice to make Bulma seem like a nice kind of mom, huh?)  
  
Bulma exited from the bathroom an hour later, the steam following her like she was a goddess. Her luxurious blue hair was piled on her head with a towel wrap and the rest of her body was sheathed in a blue silk robe that flowed about her legs like water. Giving her hair a last shake down, she flounced up to her bed and leaped beneath the covers, smiling with the thought of the decision she would make tomorrow. Giving one last look to the collection of profiles on her desk, she snapped off the light in the room so that the only light shone in from the outside. She took a few minutes to get herself comfortable and then she was out.  
  
…Outside the crickets chorused sad ballads of the insect world and one lonely night owl cried out but there was no reply so it ceased its pitiful calling at no one's door. The wind whispered sweet nothings to the stars and seemed to sweep by every window and door, including Bulma's. A small figure alighted on her balcony and walked, self-confidant, into the room. Peering over the right and spying a neat stack of file folders, the shadow began to examine each of these, mumbling occasionally a remark like "Weak…", "They call this a child?" or "That woman has such poor taste. Tsk…tsk…" with a emphatic click of the tongue. Setting the stack down exacting where it had been extracted from the shadow gave a quick compromising glance back at Bulma's sleeping form, which at that moment, moaned and turned over to face the shadow and the window. The shadow cocked its head and chuckled. "You want a child? You don't know what you're asking…" the shadow whispered to the attentive darkness. Then it chuckled once more and was gone…  
  
Another chapter done and one more, perhaps two to go before I'm done! Wee- haa! And maybe I'll get started on a new fic. What do you think? Heh… maybe not. Next chapter should be a lemon if I can get a writer… if not, you may have to suffer my discretion at details or my poor, poor, writing. evil eyes Muahahahahahaha… As you may recognize, the licking thing wasn't totally original. A small part of "Uncertain Future" by catgirl26. P.s. that part almost got me crying. I was so close. Go read it! Chapter 11: Geta's Mistake. Go, go! Catgirl26: If you want more credit tell me or if you want it removed then I'm sure I can substitute something else there.  
  
P.p.s. If anyone knows that fic where Bulma works at a store and Vejita is a mannequin that comes to life. Sounds weird, but I want to read it because it sounds good to me! So please tell me if you know. I saw the fan art for the fic and I want to read it so… please help me out here! Thanks!  
  
~otaku-of-darkness~  
  
love, love!  
  
I got married to Trunks today. sob sob mmm…yummy like candy… c yas! 


	7. who feels like playing?...

K, first thanks to all who reviewed and who told me where to find the story I was looking for. Sigh now for the bad news. No offers on this chapter so you'll all just have to suffer with me. Now don't all run away in fear, I'll try to make this as painless as possible. rubs hands together haha! Let's see what we can do here…  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning and rolled out of bed, literally, depositing herself on the ground. For some reason she felt refreshed, maybe it was her deep, restful sleep. Giddy, she rolled about on the floor in her sheets and stretched out on the carpet. Soon her mother entered. "Bulma, what are you doing?" "Nothing, Mom." "Well, if you don't get up soon, you'll be late." Bulma looked up at her clock and screamed. "SHIT!!!" "Bulma…language," Mrs. Briefs chastised. "Sorry, Mom," Bulma apologized from inside her walk-in closet. She quickly pulled on her work clothes and nearly bowled her mother over trying to leave. "No breakfast this morning. I've got to go now!" Bulma took one last look at her watch before vaulting out the room. She ran so fast that she didn't even notice the Saiyajin Prince feasting in the kitchen. She simply ran past him and out into the sunlight.  
  
After three hours, Bulma went into her father's office. "I'm finished, father." He looked over his open folder briefly. He nodded curtly then resumed his work. "Is there anything else?" she inquired. After staring at her for a few moments, he motioned for her to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk. "Bulma…" he began. "As your father who cares very much, I am very disturbed by your behavior of late." Bulma quirked her head. He sighed impatiently, "You know, Bulma, the violent outbursts of yours are becoming more frequent." "I've just been tired…" "Not just recently, but most times Bulma, your behavior is just unacceptable. Especially if you expect to take over the company someday." "Okay, I'll try harder…" He nodded in agreement. "You do that, dear. On another subject, I spotted on the kitchen counter the other day…" "My folders?" "If you're having problems, Bulma…" "No, Dad. I was just feeling lonely. It'll pass." "Be sure that it does," he warned in a dark tone. "I cannot—will not have someone else's child scampering about." "I thought it would be nice—" "Bulma, when will things stop being about you? Can you consider the world for a change?" "Well, adopting a child would…" "Enough of this nonsense. I simply will not do." "But what if I want a child?" "I said the subject is closed." "I'm old enough to make decisions, you know." "Not when it concerns a step such as this. Get a grip, Bulma." Bulma looked down at her hands in her lap, trying to hold back tears. They were not tears of sadness, however, but tears of frustration. "One more thing before you go…" She looked up. "Yes, Daddy?" "Try and be nicer to Vejita." "Excuse me?" she screeched while pushing her chair back full force. "Quiet! Things would be easier for the company and for ME, if you did not torment him so." "ME torment HIM?" "Well, he seems to break things just to spite you and I seem to have to fix it." "I do too!" "That's it, Bulma. I'm too tired and worn to deal with you. Please leave." Bulma made to leave and was about to snatch up her report when Bulma's father looked up at her. "Leave the report." She shrugged savagely and left.  
  
It was ten at night and Bulma shut off the main power to the compound, leaving the reserve boxes to fend for themselves. She heard the telltale buzzing of the reserve cubicles as she flipped the main switch, and satisfied with the security, she walked back up from the basement. She hoisted her body onto the breakfast bar and opened her secret pint of rocky road ice cream. She began digging in ravenously as she perused a magazine by a small lamp placed on the counter.  
  
Presently, she went upstairs and brought down her stack of profiles…again. She just couldn't make up her find. What kind of child did she want? Boy or girl? Baby or already grown a bit? What ethnicity? Did she want it to look like her…at least a little bit? She had narrowed down certain choices: using her preferences and taking into account that this child would be the future heir of Capsule Corporation. There were now three choices: a boy (for she desperately wanted a little boy) of about five years with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He had a sweet round face and his two front teeth were missing (adorable!!!). The second choice was a little curly teal-headed girl with brown eyes. She had tested high on a intelligence test, higher than the boy but she thought that having a little boy would keep her from wanting to fraternize with "the enemy" mainly men. The last choice was a baby boy with dark black hair and tan skin. He was only a few months old. Of course, it would be nothing like carrying the child within her, bonding with it, you may say, or giving birth to it. Pain was no problem if it was to bring life into the world. Bulma sighed and looked back through the three portfolios. She had long since finished her pint of rocky road and was sipping a cocktail. The flute gracefully wrapped by her fingers. She leaned against a wall in the near darkness. She had been staring at those damn pictures and logs of information for nearly two hours and she couldn't figure it out. Why couldn't she just pick one?  
  
Vejita entered the house at about ten that night. His stomach growled furiously but he ignored it for the time being as he went upstairs to take a shower. Coming down a half an hour later, he reached out to snatch a fruit from the bowl on the counter. He chewed on it thoughtfully. He walked into the living room, not noticing Bulma sitting there, still pondering her dilemma. She sipped her wine, savoring the flavor in the back of her mouth. It was slightly sour, still fine, not the best year but it wasn't that important. Looking up from one of the portfolios, she noticed the freshly showered Saiyajin moving towards the armchair in front of the TV. He turned it on watching some stupid wrestling match. Men, that was all they were interesting in. She sighed, annoyed and looked back down. The Saiyajin turned his head, half amused, then continued to watch The Rock put a headlock on some guy with way too much hair for his own good.  
  
"Woman… what are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Well, if you keep making those irritating noises, it is my business. You're ruining the show."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, your Highness," she retorted in a mocking tone.  
  
"Apology accepted," he smirked.  
  
She grunted then tossed one of the portfolios over her shoulder onto the ground behind. "That's out," she commented to herself. "Talking to yourself again?" She stood up abruptly, the rest of the folders sliding from her lap to the ground. "That's it. What is your problem?" "Besides you?" "Okay, I'm trying to make important life decisions here…" "As if that," he pointed to the folders, "was an important life decision. Try saving a planet." "Oh so just because I don't get all disgusting and gross and sweaty like you, does not mean my life is any less important." "Of, course it does," he sneered. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at her with a cold yet confused glance. "I know how you get your jollies," she gritted in a hard voice. "By making other people miserable, just like yourself." "You have no idea what you're talking about!" "Oh, don't I? Who has the Ph.D. here, buddy?" "And which one of us is actually a self- centered bitch?" "How dare you!" "What, tell you the truth?" "Argh!" She whirled around and stomped out of the room, leaving Vejita chuckling with victory.  
  
Bulma came out of her bedroom. Glancing at the wall clock, she read that it was near two in the morning. "Oh, fuck…" she cursed silently as she edged down the hall. The light from the refrigerator was blinding as she opened it and the bright white lights flooded her sight. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the back porch door. Swinging on a hammock, she sipped at the bottle and looked up at the stars. The wind gently played with her wavy blue hair then died. God, it's hotter than Hell tonight. She held a series of crashing noises that came from around the corner. Startled, she almost fell from the hammock but caught herself. Damn it, Vejita. She leaned back into the hammock and waited for the crashes to resume. She knew that Vejita was training hard to beat the Androids. Not for himself, but for who? When he had agreed in his non- verbal way to help, she had been surprised. I mean, didn't he want Earth destroyed? Then why not let someone else do it for him? Simple answer: 'Because woman, I want the satisfaction of doing it myself!' 'That still doesn't answer my question…' He had growled and stomped off like he usually did. God, that man is so predictable. She got up from the hammock, pulling her robe tighter. She stepped off onto the wet full grass and walked around the corner to watch the havoc Vejita was wrecking on her father's pride and joy. "Geez, Vejita, just give up…" she whispered to no one.  
  
1 Wanna live forever  
  
Bulma heard the power turning off in the gravity capsule so she was quick to try make an exit. If Vejita finds me spying on him, I'll never hear the end of it. Well, I wasn't really spying… Curiosity, yeah. Bulma nodded to herself as she rounded the corner of the building. She felt herself walk into something hard. (always happens… don't it? ^_~) "Geez, who put a wall here?" she mumbled. She felt someone grab her arm. "A little late for you to be out…or should I say early?" "God, Vejita, you scared the shit out of me!" "And rightly so. You should always be afraid." "Oh, yeah, afraid of you? Riiiiight." She rolled her eyes and went to walk around him. Surprisingly, she didn't get far as he had never let go of her arm. "Vejita, let go," she demanded. "What's wrong? Sick of spying? Can't stay out and play?" he smirked. Bulma grew red and tried to kick him in the shin. "Damn it. I was NOT spying on you! I was hot, I came outside, YOU just happened to be here." Vejita put a finger to her lips. "Shh…woman. Not so loud. If someone finds out of here…." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "People will say we're in love…" Bulma growled and pushed herself away from him. "I don't think so, buddy." Vejita just chuckled and pushed her up against the wall. "I had a very hard night of training. You just might be the therapy I need…" "You wouldn't" Bulma hissed. Vejita curled his lip. "You're right. I wouldn't. You're disgusting, woman. Now get out of my sight." "Excuse me? I am NOT disgusting, you asshole!" He put a finger to her lips once more. "Tsk. Tsk. No more from your loud mouth." "Vejita," she hissed, her voice laced with venom. "I doubt you'd know what to do with a woman if I handed you a goddamn manual." Vejita chuckled. "Care to find out." "Ugh! Spare me!" "You're too weak anyway, woman." Bulma stared at him. Fuck…why do I feel like crying? It's not Vejita, I know… It's something else. "Let me go, Vejita. I have things to do." "Oh yes, like finding a child stupid enough to be raised by you. "You really are weak, woman."  
  
2 Wanna be like you, just as weak as you are  
  
"No, Vejita. You're weak…"  
  
Weak as you are...  
  
Okay… I was gonna do a lemon… then I thought the better of it. Please tell me or I'll put the lemon in the next chapter. Eek! Are you ready? Or should we all just use our imaginations? Thanks for you reviews. Sorry this is late…okay, REALLY late. My brain stopped functioning. I had Aps and crap like that…no excuse really. I was just avoiding confrontation… damn… 


	8. Heartache

gah! i can't believe i'm actually writing this! how long has it been?? i hope those of you who were my readers in the beginning don't hate me too much ^_^; i couldn't help it. the song died as did my aspiration, but i've been feeling all sappy lately, what better time to revive this tearjerker, ne?  
  
  
Vejita's grin turned to a scowl. "Hmph! Weak as compared to what? You? You're hardly a match for me, woman," he saied slyly.  
Bulma growled in response.  
Vejita eyes her curiously. The overhead floodlight cast an ethereal glow upon her face, her blues sparkling and her lips, her pink, ready lips... He knew what he had to do then. He didn't know why just that he needed it to happen, unfurling his feelings. He wondered how she would take it. Vejita leaned forward, catching her lips with his.  
Bulma's eyes opened in shock. This couldn't be Vejita! But it was. And just then he was kneaded her mouth tenderly with his own. He wan't cold to the touch like Bulma thought he would be. No, he was warm and tender..yet still so strong. She moaned, leaning in to him. It had been a long time since a man had held her in his arms, made her feel desirable...  
Vejita's eyes opened in shock. He couldn't believe he had actually gone through with it. He disengaged himself from Bulma, backing away shakily.  
"Vejita?" Bulma moved towards him, unsure.  
Vejita wiped a hand across his mouth, disgusted with how he had acted with lust. "Pitiful human. What just happened, pretend it did not. Never would I lower myself to perform _Z'iyan qui_ with someone as horrendous as yourself."  
Bulma covered her mouth and fled in doors as quickly as her legs would carry her. It was all she could do to keep from fainting there at his feet; keep from choking on her own tongue between sobs; her brain burned within her skull with a sadness that screamed to escape.  
She fled upstairs, locking herself in her bedroom and bolting all the doors. She sat in a dark corner of her walk in closet, crying into the darkness. It was the ultimate rejection, she knew. Being shot down by the man whom no woman would have the patience for, save herself, and he didn't want her. She didn't know it then... but an unguarded moment where she yearned for love, she would ahve given him any thing--even her virginity.  
  
It had been hours and Bulma stumbled from the sanctuary of her closet. Quietly, she unlocked and pushed open the doors to her balcony. It was only a few minutes to dawn, judging by the bright light filtering from the horizon. She felt horrible, like her head was swollen, about to explode, and a dark, sickening feeling settled in her stomach.  
She crept along the carpet to her balcony, pulling herself upright when she reached the sturdy rod iron. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath raggedly. She should have known something like this would happen. Didn't it always happen when you least expect it? She shook her head. What had she done to deserve this anyway?  
Bulma watched a small rays of light peaked over the far mountains. The rays turned to beautiful rainbow diamonds when seen through her tear-clogged eyes. She didn't know why she hurt so much... why it pained her. Vejita was not even her boyfriend or her lover. Nothing had ever existed between them, yet this shallow show of disgust felt like an ultimate betrayal.  
She gave a small sad smile and the sun rose higher over the peaks of the far off mountain range. Slowly, a song came to her mind and Bulma found somehow a voice to sing.  
"I wanna be daylight in your eyes..." she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "I wanna be sunlight only warmer...," she mouthed the words, her voice barely a whisper. " I wanna be daylight in your eyes... I wanna be love only stronger..." A seering pain struck her chest and she grabbed at it with her hands. She struggled with the throbbing pain for awhile before regaining her composure. She looked up at the brilliant golden red light bursting from the horizon. "I wanna be daylight in your eyes... I wanna be sunlight only warmer..." She gave a warm smile to welcome the sun. " I wanna be daylight..." her voice trailed into the wind.  
  
  
FINALLY! What you've been waiting for. Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been racking my brain for this one chapter for so long. Sorry, guys! anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed oh so long ago and to the people who just discovered my archaic work. Thank you! please review! next chapter will contain some lemon. you have been warned! ^_~  


  



End file.
